Tsukiyagami Family 月矢上 家
by ForinaReal
Summary: We want to die. We don't want to live. But, we are human. We still have to live. And she told us, there are no one who's born without friends. And they will be sad if we die. That's what she told us..., complete summary inside sasusaku naruhina
1. Prolog 1: Naruto

Well, this is my new story but just the prolog, don't worry the story will start soon...

Rating: T

Pairings: sasusaku later...

Summary:

Minato Namikaze is alive and currently living with Naruto, but what happen? Why Naruto seem emotionless and being a selective mute? The abusive villagers seems to make quite a damage and the boy deserved to be saved. Then, come a mysterious group and they introduce to him, the freedom of living freely, traveling around the world without witnessed the villagers hate like the other hosts who join the group. But what happen then, did he join or stay, because his father really love him deep down on his heart. Meanwhile, the Uchiha clan is having a serious problem, the clan head's oldest daughter is a rebellious one and missing for 3 years and the council forced them to hand the youngest girl while they're trying to plan for the rebellion, so what about Itachi and Sasuke? What happen with Sakura?

* * *

Prolog 1: Naruto

Naruto's POV

Run.

Run until the end of your life.

Until my eyes don't have to see that hating glares from them.

Just run, until I can't see my own village, where I was born 5 years ago.

Where the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed by the legendary Fourth Hokage inside his very own son.

And that's me by the way.

My dad is alive.

But, my mother is dead, giving birth to me, to a monster.

I'm living with my father practically.

Practically, is because he's busy, very busy. He barely spends time with me, he once said that the village is the number one priority for the Hokage and ask me to understand.

I'm not a stupid; I just accept it and spend my time alone at home.

If you want to ask me why I want to run from the village, even though my own father is the Hokage?

The villagers always have their hating glares directed to me.

I know why they're like that, I ask my father last year and he answered it truthfully.

That I am the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

They think I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune who almost destroy their home village

I knew it, but it's still hurts to think that I have to see their eyes everyday.

Not long after that, it's not just the villagers, even my own father started to ignore me and see me with those eyes.

And later, the ninjas of the village started to beat me up. If Kakashi didn't come and save me I would have died now.

I have to stay at the hospital for 2 days because of that incident.

Even though I'm at the hospital, my father never sees me.

I figured he want me to die as well.

I want to die, I even tried to commit suicide once, but the Kyuubi stop me.

The Kyuubi is the only one who I can talk without being beaten up beside Kakashi, the Third, and Jiraiya-oji.

He asked if I was beaten up by the villagers, why I don't destroy the village. Then, I don't have to see those glares from the villagers.

But, if I destroy the village, I can't see Kakashi and the other. So I told Kyuubi to wait.

Wait until I finished thinking.

Wait until I die, on the hands of the villagers or maybe even my own father.

If I die, no one is sad, isn't it?

No one will cry for me…

They will happy for it…

But, Kakashi keep cheering me up.

He taught me how to use jutsus and chakra before I enter the Academy.

I know I have to go the academy.

But I skipped them. I don't care if that made my father mad.

Well, he don't even realize it, so that's not a problem

But I don't want go.

If I go, that means I have to deal with that villagers more than usual.

Besides…

The children, no one of them will be my friend.

Their parents won't allow it.

Playing with monster, they think I'll kill them later.

This is my life.

A life I don't even want to live.

I want to die.

I'm Namikaze Naruto, but I prefer my mother name of Uzumaki Naruto.

The son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato

The Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki

The one who's hated.

The one who wants to die.

But, I'm a human.

And humans still have to live right?

No matter how hard your life is, you have to keep living.

No matter how hard you want to die, you still have to live.

Because out there, there will be someone who will cry for you.

There's no one who's born without a friend.

That's what she told me.

* * *

Then…

This is my new story

Just the prolog though

You'll see the story at ch 1 later…

Bye…


	2. Meeting Wakana

ForinaReal: Hello, this is the first chapter of Tsukiyagami Family hope you love it everyone and…

The day I own Naruto will be the day the world ends…

* * *

_此の__世界に__は_

_私達__は何処__に__も__存在__できない__ボレ_

_誰でも無い_

_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Meeting Wakana

Naruto's POV

I'm alone again, inside my insanely huge house.

The Namikaze compound is not that crowded. It's just my father and me who live here and my father rarely comes home.

I figure he don't want to meet his little monster.

I figure his biggest regret is to have me as his son.

Well, practically I'm used to it.

Kakashi is on mission today, the Third…

Well, I have to go out from the house, so he's out of question.

Jiraiya-oji…

He's out for his 'research' again, and it's outside.

Out of question.

And now, I'm alone.

Maybe I'll tried to get Kyuubi out in his little fox form, so I could play with him.

Normal POV

Naruto's mind is inside the world he made.

It's a forest with a huge jail in front of him.

With the huge Kyuubi no Kitsune inside it.

Naruto walk until the jail's door.

The creature inside who's asleep immediately wakes up and turning his head to the boy.

"Hi, Kyuubi…"

"Yo, little brat. What's wrong this time, where's Kakashi, Jiraiya, or that old man Third?" ask the fox

"They're out. Could you get out, in your fox form?" ask the blond boy.

The fox sighed; it's the third time of the week. He usually doesn't call him out that recently.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? You usually don't call me out that much" ask the nine tailed fox as he used his tail to brush the boy's face.

"Nothing, I just bored" answer the boy.

The fox just shrugged in his huge form. He realized it, the boy don't have emotion on his eyes. He even rarely cries for a child of his age. He always stares blankly on everyone. Well, except him, Kakashi, the old man Third, and that perverted sage Jiraiya.

Even the three human spend some time to make him speak.

He practically sealed his voice and his senses. He already has too much of beating up from the ninjas around the village when he's out the house. He doesn't want to speak and he doesn't want to feel.

He just speak with him, the one who always there, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The one who should be his enemy.

But, the kitsune, as you see, just doing this for his own sake.

If his host died, then so did he.

After a while, the fox's chakra formed into a small, ordinary, red fox. Naruto smile a bit and carry the fox to the garden.

He released the fox so it can run around at the garden as he watched it from the terrace.

Kyuubi's mini form run around and found a ball. Naruto's ball, he rolled it around the garden then, he go to Naruto's side.

"Hey kid, if you're bored, play ball with me, then"

"You're right, I'll play" answer the blond quietly.

They played around until Naruto heard someone's opening their house's door and told Kyuubi to go back. The fox disappear and the chakra went inside Naruto's body.

"Naruto, you there?" ask the Fourth Hokage from the front door.

He took off his shoes and takes his house slippers. His house looked like usual, very quiet.

Minato's POV

My house is very quiet. Well, I guess that's not a weird thing. Naruto lost his voice a year ago. I led to believe that he's a selective mute. After that, he never talked to anyone. If I ask him something he just used paper and pencil to write it down AND it's just one or two words.

Right now, I'm inside my house. I'm just back from my Hokage duties, paper work and intend to spend my afternoon with my son.

My former teacher told me earlier. The boy talk to him which made me quite surprised. I always believe that he is a selective mute. Jiraiya-sensei told me that I should spend more time with him; he's worried about the blond boy. He rarely go out, even when he go out the ANBU said that he go to the forest, he never go to the city. Jiraiya-sensei already tried to persuade him to go out of the house and even he failed on this attempt. I always get ANBU to guard my son; I'm busy with my Hokage work, that's my reason for not having so much time with him.

But inside, I know that I just don't want to see him. He looks too much like Kushina. I feel like digging out painful memories just by seeing him. My teacher just told me to think of my son for a bit, so here I am, trying to fix my broken relationship with my son.

"Naruto, you there?" I scream a little loud to inside the house.

Then, I see my son walking in front of me. As usual, he has that blank stare of his. Jiraya-sensei said this too. It spends him 3 days to make him speak and 5 day to make him show emotional expression on his face.

Normal POV

Naruto walk to the front door to see his father is home. Why he of all kind is should be the one who showed up on this time. Isn't he has his paper work?

"Naruto, my paper work is finished, so I think about going home earlier. Let's go to Ichiraku, how about ramen?" ask his father, trying to ask him to go out of the house.

Naruto's face seemed paler than before. He doesn't want to go outside. He doesn't like his father. He usually home at night and never realized that he's missing from his room. With that, he could go play with the foxes at the forest and sleep at their nest until early morning and get back to his house.

The foxes are his favorite friend; they're like his best friend, more than human. He usually visits the foxes once a week, when Kakashi and the other don't have any time to play with him. He eats fruits and occasionally sleeps at their nest. The fox don't bite him, they never bite. Maybe because he has the Kyuubi inside him. So, back to the earlier scene.

Minato's POV

I see his face paled a bit. I know that he hate going out of the house, and he hate going to the city more. I shrugged at his reaction, seems like I can't make him out of the house. I can't even make him speak to me. I can't make him smile or show me even a bit of emotional expression on his face.

Naruto stand on his place like a statue, maybe he don't know how to respond. He's scared of me. Since a year ago, he stopped crying and going out of the house, at the same time he seems to lose his voice. And he stopped speak to me. I know I distant myself to him among this past years, when he was like 2 years old, I used to tell him stories about ninja and such and he likes it very much.

I smile a bit, remembering happy memories of my time with my son. But right now, here he is. Like a living corpse inside my house, no words and no emotion. The nurse told me a year ago, he seem to lose his ability to feel.

Naruto's POV

I can't say anything to my father. He seems strange today. Usually he won't even talk to me, but now he's asking me to go out of the house with him. True, ramen is my favorite. Usually, I ask Kakashi to buy it and bring it here. I don't want to get out of the house.

And now, my ever cold father is asking me to go out of the house.

I don't know what to do…

I don't even want to answer him. He believes that I'm a selective mute.

So, I run to my room. I could see his confused face at my back.

Minato's POV

Oh, my. I think it's worse than I thought. I thought that ramen could at least get him out of the house. After all, I know that ramen is his favorite. But, he even ran from me.

Kushina will probably mad at me if she knew about this.

Giving up, I get out of the house, intend to go to my favorite Ichiraku ramen and intend to bring Naruto some. So, I close my house's door and go straight to the shop using my Hiraishin.

"Hey, old man" I greet the old man Teuchi.

"Hokage-sama, you come again after some time, I thought you're bored with my ramen" he said, for me it seems he teased me about my busy duties.

"Nah, your ramen is good as ever. How could I not like your ramen, old man?" I ask with a smile on my face.

The old man and his daughter laugh at me and immediately asking about what kind of ramen I want. I ask for my usual miso ramen. He turns his back and begins to work on my ramen while his daughter, Ayame asks me about Naruto. Apparently Kakashi come here almost every day for Naruto's ramen.

Naruto hates going out from the house, so he asks Kakashi to buy ramen for him almost everyday. I just told the ramen girl that Naruto's fine, he don't want to get out of the house, so I ask her to pack a portion of ramen for my son. I asked her again about Naruto's favorite ramen and Ayame said that usually Kakashi asked her to pack miso ramen. Then, my ramen come, I eat it and finished after a while.

Ayame ask me about Naruto's looks, she hear about him a lot, but never actually see my son with her own eyes. Kakashi speak about him a lot. He told her that he is a blond and has blue eyes. Shortly, she mentions that Kakashi said that he looks like mini me with whiskers. I smiled at her comment and told her that I will try to bring Naruto here later. Soon, the ramen I ask to pack is ready and I paid the bill then go straight to my house, hoping that Naruto want to talk to me.

I use my Hiraishin to get home. I open the door, knowing that no one will greet me because my son doesn't talk. I put the packed ramen at the dining table and go to my son's room. The room is locked, I could break it down easily, but it would mean that I forced my son to talk to me and that won't do at all.

"Naruto, I brought you ramen, would you come down and eat with me at least?" I asked from behind the door, hoping that he would open the door and write something to show to me.

After a while and no answer, I asked the same thing for at least 3 times and being ignored. I want to at least try once more, but an ANBU come and told me that the council have something emergency to talk with me. So, I stopped my attempt to make my son talk and go straight to the Hokage Tower for a meeting with those elders.

Normal POV

Naruto just playing with miniature Kyuubi who masked his chakra inside his room after he ran from his father earlier.

Then he heard his father calling him for dinner. For God's sake why did he want him to eat with him even though it's his favorite ramen.

His father tried to call him out of his room at least 3 times and he ignored him, still playing with the little fox inside his room.

"Hey, kid, your father's calling, don't you have to go and at least answer him?" ask the fox inside Naruto's head.

Naruto just shook his head and continued to play with the miniature fox.

After a while, his father's voice vanished. He figured that he has his own business and given up on his attempt to make Naruto out of his room and eat his ramen.

"Kyuu, could you check if my father is not in the house?" ask the kid to the little fox.

The fox nod and disappeared to check the whole house.

The fox's back after a minute or two to told him that his father has a meeting with the elders so he's absolutely out of the house.

The boy nod back and told him to disappear. The fox turned back into chakra and goes inside Naruto's body.

Naruto get out of his room and go straight to the dining table. He saw a packed ramen on top of it. He took it out and started to eat it. After he finished, he throw it to the rubbish bin, finished the dishes on the kitchen, and get back to his room to sleep after he brush his teeth.

Minato's POV

That old bag…

Keep bugging me about that little girl…

That little Uchiha girl who has a power of prediction.

I met her a year ago. She's just a 3 years old girl who can't walk. But on the contrary of can't become a ninja, she has the power of prediction.

The Uchiha clan gives her to us. Or should I say; the village's elders make them give the girl to them so they could raise her better under their protection. The elders are very glad when they heard about the girl, the girl can warn them about the danger Konoha will face and that we can take measure against it.

And now, they call me to a meeting just to ask me about the girl's education.

It's like that girl is the elders' favorite, even more than her brother, the genius Uchiha Itachi.

For me, the girl is pretty much like a caged bird.

Not that she protested about that though.

She's just a kid, and don't understand anything about this.

The elders are concerned about her safety that they don't allow her to go out.

Well, talking about that Uchiha Yuki makes me insane…

I'm at my home now. Keep hoping that Naruto will talk to me or eat his ramen. Honestly, my personal problem with my own son already gives me a big headache and now they keep bugging me about that little girl.

I go to the dining table to see that the packed ramen that I brought for Naruto is gone. I see some clean dishes hanged out at the kitchen. I smile a bit at this, because this means that Naruto eat the ramen I brought for him, even though he ate it secretly.

I go to his room to find that it's unlocked. I opened the door and see that he's peacefully asleep on his bed. I closed the door and proceed to my own room.

I tried to sleep, but I actually worried about my son. I found it weird myself. After years, I distant myself from him. Right, I always worried about him, but I don't want to see the boy. I realized that he often goes somewhere that I don't know and I just let it go, trusting the ANBU to watch him instead of searching for him myself. I'm too tired to think right now, so I sleep on my bed, alone.

Normal POV

The next morning, the blond Hokage just awaked from his slumber. He's searching his clock to see the time. He realized that he just late, he usually wakes up at 6 o'clock to train at his house and go to the tower at 8 or 9, but, now is 8 o'clock, meaning that he can't go train. He cursed himself reminding himself not to wake up late again in the future. He immediately take a shower, change his clothes, and go downstairs to search something to eat.

He found that his son is eating breakfast with his former teacher. They eat ramen that Jiraiya bought before he comes here.

"Hey, Namikaze brat, morning. Don't you realize that you have to go to the tower immediately?" ask his former teacher

"I know sensei. I'm late and what're you doing here?"

"I brought ramen for this little guy" answer the toad sage as he ruffles the boy's hair.

Naruto's reaction surprised the Fourth Hokage, his face is pouting angrily at the white haired Sannin and he writes, "I'm eating, don't disturb me".

That's pretty much a very big thing. Naruto's reaction to his father is usually just: "Yes", "No", or nothing at all which means the two of them just ignored each other presence.

"Haha, you're a ramen addict, you know that, brat?"

The Fourth Hokage sighed at this. His teacher is closer to his son than himself. He greets Naruto who just nod his head and come back to his blank stare to the blond Hokage.

The Fourth Hokage picked a slice of bread from the cupboard and using his Hiraishin to go to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto's POV

This is not good, I allow myself to show emotional expression in front of my father.

That damn, perverted sage…

He is the one I should blame about this…

"You make me show facial expression" I said to the white haired sage after my father disappears for his work at the Hokage Tower.

"Ha! I'm tired seeing your blank stare at me y'know" answer that damn perverted sage.

He's now sitting at the dining table, beside me. We're eating ramen that he bought earlier.

I wake up at 7 today, and found that he was sitting at the dining room, offering me some ramen which I happily accept.

"Hey, brat. How about going out today?" he ask

I shook my head and tell him that I hate going out the most. If he takes me to the forest then, I will go. But, I know that he rarely go to the forest and everywhere he go it will probably be a peeking place. And I'm not a pervert.

So, after he departs from my house, I take my house's key and set off to the forest. The forest is not too far from my house, well, at least there's no one who will pass this road, so I could run around without afraid of being beaten up by the ninjas.

I reach the forest after 5 minutes running from my house. The forest is silent, just some sounds of bugs, birds, water, and some other animal. The trees are very big, make it a very good place for hide and seek. But there's no one who will play with me, so it's no use.

A bunch of foxes come to me, brushing their tails to my feet and signaling me to follow them. They usually will show me their nest and I could play with them.

But today, I see some ninjas are on their mission at the forest. It seems that they're a 3 man genin team with their jonin instructor. I panicked. I don't expect to see ninjas inside the forest, so I hide instantly and masked my chakra. Kakashi teach me about this.

The foxes hide with me, they don't like human.

Unfortunately, the jonin instructor realized my presence and told me to get out before he makes me. It seems that he don't know that the one who's hiding is the Kyuubi's host. I don't flinch before his threat and continued to hide.

The jonin instructor sighed and come to my way. Maybe, he intended to force me out. I gulped and get out of my hiding place. The instructor surprised to see the monster child in front of him.

Normal POV

The jonin just paled seeing Naruto in front of him.

"The Kyuubi's Host…" he said after a while of silent.

His genin team arrives on his side after a while.

"Sensei, who's this, a child from the village?" asks on of the genin.

Naruto just stood at his place like a statue with his blank stare. The jonin instructor just told his genin team to stay away from Naruto. Naruto already has a plan, if they want to beat him up then, the foxes won't let them and he could run away. But, if they just afraid to do anything, he just get away from them.

The jonin have his pale face all over. He stood like a statue as his genin team is staring at Naruto curiously. Naruto guessed that the little genin ninjas don't know anything about Kyuubi and they don't even know him who rarely shows up at the village.

Their jonin instructor moving forward to Naruto's way, he's holding his kunai on his hands and blindly charging to attack the little blond kid. Naruto just sigh and tried to dodge the attack, but he obviously not a jonin level, so the jonin quickly stab him on his shoulder.

"DIE! YOU MONSTER, YOU KILLED MY PARENTS AND SISTER THIS IS MY REVENGE!" scream the instructor.

Naruto slid down at the tree, still holding his now injured shoulder. The jonin tried to stab his chest which practically would make him dead almost instantly while his genin team just stared confusingly and the only girl on the team covered her face and screaming.

Naruto still stared blankly at the jonin ninja as he almost stabbed him with his kunai. He still thought to himself that he finally would be dead, but the foxes that currently with him immediately bite the jonin's hand and forced him to back off from the boy.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER, WHY THE HELL DID THE HOKAGE DIDN'T KILL YOU AT THE FIRST PLACE!" he screamed again.

Naruto just shrugged, still holding his injured shoulder and turn back, away from the crazy ninjas. The foxes hissed at the ninja while some of them follow Naruto to the deeper side of the forest. When Naruto is already out of the ninja's sight the guarding foxes run from the group, going to the direction which Naruto went. The jonin and his team just stood, he ordered his genin team to get back to the village as he follows a while later.

Naruto keep walking inside the forest. He still holding his injured shoulder, some of the foxes have their worried face and lick the boy's feet, as if asking him to stop and treat his wound. Naruto just smiled at them and said, "I'm alright, Kyuu'll heal them fast for me, don't worry"

He keep walking until he reach his favorite place, a little green field with a huge log which he usually used as a chair and sleep there. He loves this place, it's peaceful and quiet, and he could hear the birds' voice and the bugs.

But today is obviously not his day. He just got injured by a mysterious jonin from the village and now he saw someone's sitting peacefully at his supposedly favorite place. He sighed and intended to get back home and wait for Kakashi, Jiraiya, or the Third old man come to visit and tend his wound. When he just turned his back from the field, the woman who's sitting over seemed to realize his presence.

"It's alright if you want to come here, I don't mind" said the woman who's still holding her sketchbook and drawing something.

Naruto just stood at his place, still suspecting the woman to at least beat him up or tried to kill him like that ninja from before. But, the woman turned his head, and smiled at the boy. She looks like at the same age as his father, her smile really stuns him. No one smile to him like she did, well not a woman.

He just stared at the purple haired woman until she waved her hand, signaling him to sit by her side. Naruto unconsciously started to walk to her direction and sit beside the woman. She's still smiling cheerfully and continued to finish her drawing. Naruto want to see her drawing but her hand is keeping it from his sight.

Curiosity is killing him; he tilled his head to see the drawing but failed. It seems that the woman realized his attempt to see her drawing and she smile again at the boy and showed him her drawing. Naruto turned his face to face her, he don't expect her to show her drawing that easily. When his attention is at the new purple haired woman, the woman herself stared at his shoulder. She then turned his face to face the blond boy.

"Do you mind if I heal your wound?" she ask

Naruto surprised at her sentence. Is there someone who's that insane to heal a monster? When his thought is somewhere else, still thinking about how he should react of this person, the woman waiting for his answer, she then asked once again and this time, Naruto nod at her and her hand begin to glow a kind like green chakra.

After a while his wound is perfectly healed. He could move his shoulder around and turned his face back to the mysterious woman. He pulled his note and write, "I want to see your drawing". The woman smile again and give him her sketchbook.

There are a few drawings inside. The one which intrigued him the most is at the bottom. It's a little girl, sleeping and surrounded by sleeping animals at a flower field. His eyes seemed very interested in this drawing.

The mysterious woman then asks him, "Is it good?" Naruto discarded his blank look and smiled at the woman. Somehow, he felt that she won't hurt him. She smiled back and asked him if he want the drawing for himself. Naruto surprised at her offer and almost refused it, but she's already ripped the page and gives it to him. Then she asked him again, "What's your name, boy?"

Naruto who feel that she could be trusted decided to use his voice. "My name is Naruto, I'm from the leaf village, what's your name?"

She looks surprised by the fact that the boy could speak after all, but she still answers him. "My name is Wakana. I'm a traveler"

Then, it hit his sense. She's a traveler. It's obvious that she don't know anything about Kyuubi and its host. He then feels scared, what if she finds out about him being a monster? Will she has her scary look on her face like those villagers? When he's lost in his thought, Wakana take her sketchbook and said to him, "Well, time to go, I have business to attend. Want to meet again tomorrow, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's face lit up at her sentence and nods his head fiercely. Then, Wakana left him at the forest with a huge smile on her face. Naruto now felt very good and intended to go home and ask Kakashi to get him some ramen.

After that at the Hokage Tower…

Minato's POV

This is really getting on my nerves…This cursed paperwork is really make me insane. When I managed to finished a stack, a huge new stack come inside. Just when could I go home and meet my son?

When I feel like hitting my head against the table, someone knock my door and I allow him/her to come in.

It's the ANBU. I came to worried that they come to report anything bad about my son.

"Hokage-sama, there's a travelling circus group at the gate, they want to perform here at a middle of the city for a month or two, and they would like to ask for your permission"

I sighed, a travelling circus group at a time like this. It's true that the villagers loved to watch circus. It's a rare occasion to watch circus at the village.

"I would like to meet their leader, could you bring him here?" I ask one of the ANBU. He then nod and disappears in a puff of smoke.

I then started to think if Naruto would like to watch circus. He never watches it anyway, maybe it would be a reason for him to go out of the house and watch _circus._

Then, someone knock again at my door and I allow him to enter the room. Well, should I say her?

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. We bring the leader here" said the ANBU.

The leader is a woman, looks like my age. She has purple haired and wearing a blue yukata with lily motive. She smiled at me. I admit it, her smile could subdue anyone.

"Nice to meet you, Hokage-sama. I'm Wakana the leader of this travelling circus group. We called our self as Tsukiyagami Group" she bows to me.

"No need for such formalities, Wakana-san. I heard you want to perform here, right?"

"Yes, I would like to make my circus to perform here every night for a month or two"

"At night, isn't it better to perform at day?" I ask her

"We will perform at day too, but at the full moon, could I ask to perform at night?"

"Alright, where do you want to your tent?"

"At the middle of the village, we see a huge ground very fitted for it"

"And would you like for a place to stay while you're here?"

"No, thank you. We have our carriage and our own tent, we used to travel" she answers with that smile of her.

"Is that so, then I give you permission to perform here" I said.

"We will start to perform tomorrow, at 10 o'clock in the morning If you like you could come too"

"I wonder how much your ticket?" I asked her, half jokingly

She then giggled and said that her ticket started at 50.000 ryo and the VIP is 100.000 ryo. (A/N: Well, I don't know about the money in the Naruto world, so I just used the price like in my country's currency)

I smiled and asked her if she could get me a ticket or two for the night performance and she said that she would be glad to give me one since the night performance is their prided event.

She then smile again and excuse herself from my office. Now, I'm back to my paperwork.

But, I'm thinking about something else. Why do I feel that I've met her before?

Normal POV

At the meeting point of the circus group…

Wakana is going there, she has many things to do, and they have their premiere performance tomorrow at 10 o'clock after all. She has to make sure that they are ready for it. When she reaches the meeting point she could see her group. It's a very cheerful group. It's not that many people, just like 20 or 30 people join the group. They have their circus animals like elephant, tiger, and lion outside the cage. They really cared for the circus animal after all and the animals are very much attached to the circus members. They laugh and work together around the meeting points. They look like huge family staying together.

They're currently eating lunch. The female members already bought something from the market and finished cooking while the male members set up tents for them to sleep this night.

"Wakana-san, we already prepared for lunch, would you like to join?" ask Karen, a 10 years old girl. She originally from the Leaf Village, she left the village to join the circus group 3 years ago, without her parents' consent, so you could say that she ran from her home. At that time, Wakana's group was still a very small group, they just perform with animals. Karen is a black haired and has onyx eyes. She has her hair loose and wear red head band around her forehead. Her specialty is sword dance. She performs with western-style sword.

"I'll join, Karen. So, what did you cook today?" ask the leader

"I and Yugito cook Curry Rice, Wakana-san" answer the girl.

Yugito Ni'I is the two tails host from Kumogakure. She's feared by the villagers and spends her time alone. Not to mention her occasionally beating up from the villagers. She met Wakana and her group 4 years ago, when she was a 7 year old little kid. She really respects Wakana who smile and kind to everyone, even if the other considers them as monster because of their power. She's really good in acrobatics and has very flexible body on top of it. The elders of her village really against her on going on an adventure as a travelling circus, but the Raikage respect her wish and somehow managed to get the elders to let her join the group.

Their group is not just an ordinary travelling circus group. All of them are a well trained ninja. They are counted as ninja in hire if they're in short of money. If they get into a village, they would have got a jonin rank at least. Wakana herself is a very strong ninja who is a seal expert. She taught many bijuu host to control the beast inside them and voila! Now there're 8 hosts inside the group and among them there're 7 hosts who could control their beast. To prove it, the 2 tail cat could come out as a little cat and tends to play with the other group's member. The same thing happened with the 3 until 8 tailed beast.

Their newest addition, Gaara of the Desert just joined 2 months ago when they performed at the Sand Village. His father totally against him joining the circus group and he ran away from home. He's still training to control his 1 tailed, not to mention that he's the smallest one inside the group. He seems interested with animals and tried to train a little lion and elephant. But due to his age, he can't perform yet.

"Hello, Wakana-san. Yugito-neesan's food is very delicious" said Gaara, smiling a little to the group's leader. He opened up to the other member since he joined 2 months ago.

"Yugito and Karen are very good at cooking you know, how is it do you like travelling with us?" ask the leader as she pet his head. The boy nod fiercely as he smile at the leader and sit beside the woman leader and eat his lunch cheerfully. The leader just wondering how this boy changed very drastically, the first time she met him at the Sand Village, he like a boy who want to die. And now, here he is eating cheerfully with the others.

Then suddenly, someone's arm casually hanging around Gaara's shoulder, signaling that they're quite a buddy. "Hey, Gaara, you're really like attached to Wakana-san, are you a mother complex?" ask Fu, the seven tailed host from Takigakure. He's just a year older than the red haired boy. The same thing happened to all of the host, well for his case he want to be treated like human not a weapon or a monster and the group is the first to treat him like that. He joined last year and managed to control his beast very quickly. He does acrobatic show with Yugito and Yagura.

"Ha! Like you don't like really close with the leader when you first joined?" ask a medium sized beetle which flying around the green haired boy. Fu just pouting angrily and started to chased the flying beetle like playing tag. "Oh, just shut up you crazy stupid beetle" he scream to the beetle like beast.

"Well don't fight, you're just ruining the food's delicious taste" said the ever calm two tailed host Yugito. The two tail host and beast seems to be the calmest one between the hosts.

"But, Yugito…this bastard beetle pissed me off" said Fu back.

"I think you're just a short temper one, Fu" said Yagura, the three tailed host from Kirigakure. He's at the same age as Fu and they quite close despite their completely different nature. While Fu is a short tempered and cheerful one, Yagura is a cold one and could control his emotion very well.

"Two of you, how about you finished your food since the others already finished and get your ass to train already!" scream Karen.

While Yagura just continue to eat in silence, Fu's fighting with Karen, with sword, until Utakata stepped in and stop them. Utakata is the calmest and a very wise one. You could say that he's very knowledgeable about science and many things. "Two of you are such a short tempered. Fu, finished your eating and Karen, how about helping Wakana-san and Yugito to do the dishes?" he suggest to the two kids.

Utakata is a little older than them. He specialized in bubble attraction and the six tail host. He learned directly about 'how to deal with people' from Wakana. Their leader is like a mother for them, very kind and good with other people.

"Hahaha, you kid shouldn't fight with each other you know" laugh the almost drunk eight tail host. The three other host just anime sweat dropped and thought, "We think you're the one who usually release the eight tail just because you pissed"

Killer Bee from Kumogakure joined at the same time as Yugito. He's really fun to being around with. But, aware of his drunken habit and when he's drunk, he could unconsciously release the eight tails and attack everyone, or just dancing around crazily at his monster form which make the group laugh until Wakana stops him. He performs humorous drama or you usually said as clown and Kabuki.

"You know what, Bee…I do think that you're the one who have as emotion control problem" said the 5 tail host who always cover himself with his clothes and mask, you just could see his face. Han from Iwagakure is one of the first members that join the Tsukiyagami Group. He does Kabuki with Bee or Roshi because they're the oldest one and could do that well.

Roshi is one of the hosts. He is the 4 tail host from the same village as Han. He deals with their economy management since he joined at the same time as Han. Are you wondering why Wakana become the leader when there are the other oldest members? It's because Wakana is the first one who suggest making a travelling circus group with Han and Roshi when she visits Iwagakure many years ago. Besides, everyone respect her and she could make people really loyal to her when she's one of a modest like leader.

"Well, how about all of you just stop already, don't act like you're that stupid" said the pony tail boy with glasses. Who is being ignores. Kabuto is another one from Konohagakure. He doesn't have any parents, not like he knows them either. He found his family at the group and decides to join them at the same time as Karen and Yamato. He usually stays at the backstage and helps with the preparation or selling tickets. As you know he's very good with medical ninjutsu.

Yamato or you could call him Tenzou but he prefer to be called as Yamato, is another one from Konohagakure (A/N: don't you think I insert too many from Konoha!) he's a result of Orochimaru's experiment for the First Hokage's DNA. Makes him hated by the children on his age and joined the group with Kabuto and Karen. You know that he's using woods as his element, so he does attractions with woods. Usually he makes wood works at the stage and sells them afterwards.

Wakana herself is a former ninja from Konohagakure. She's at the same generation as the Fourth Hokage. She's a splendid ninja who reached ANBU captain level. She don't like the way the elders rules over the village and left Konoha with the elders consent. Now, she's back as a leader of a travelling circus group.

"Wakana-san, I heard the nine tail host is at the same age as me?" ask Gaara as he brings her more dishes to do. Wakana who still doing her dishes with Karen, Yugito, and the other female members just smiled and said, "Yes I met him earlier today, you want to meet him too, Gaara?"

The red haired boy nods at her and place the dishes beside the leader. He then tells her that the boys are fighting with each other. Wakana sighed again, fighting have been the boys daily schedule. Everyday either one of them pissed someone off or there're another reason they always ended up fighting each other which usually made the have bruises or cuts. And made the girls with medical ninja abilities pissed off because they have more works to do.

After Wakana stopped the boys from killing each other, she gathered the whole group at their meeting place for a discussion. "Well, we have our first performance tomorrow at 10 o'clock. So after this, no more fighting boys, you'll get our huge tent ready at the center of Konohagakure! And the girls will train and deal with the costumes you understand?" said the leader loudly.

"Wakana-san, what should I do?" ask Gaara, he don't has any experiences about performing. He just joined a while ago and never performed before.

'Well, Gaara. If you want to you could help the boys build the tent or you could play with the animals" answer the leader.

The one tail host chosen to help the boys to build the tent because, "I will learn from them and could help to build the tent when I'm older". Wakana smiled happily at his reason and tell Yugito to prepare their costumes and properties as she walks to the town.

"Wakana-san where're you going?" asks Yugito as she brings some costumes to distribute to the performer.

"Meeting some of my old friends and Karen, you should see your parents you know"

The raven haired girl just growled angrily and saying many things just to not meet her parents. After a while of talking she finally agreed to see them and get going to her former house. Wakana just thought about how different she is from the other member of her clans. When the others can't deal with people well, she seems to take after Wakana. Well, a cheerful version of Wakana.

Karen's walking along the road of the Uchiha compound, many people staring at her, a child who disappeared years ago. The old lady who sells fruits near her former house is very happy to see her and immediately crushing her into a bear hug.

"Oba-san, you're going to choke me to death you know" she finally could get some words off from her mouth.

"OH MY GOD, Karen you're finally back, Just where're you going, your parents are worried about you and your twin is like going to crash, you know" said the old lady.

She let a sad smile formed on her lip and think that it's impossible for her father to worried about her. She expected her mother and twin brother to react like that when she was missing. And her little brother, when she left, he was just a 2 years old and probably didn't even remember his big sister. And her younger sister, out of question, she was still an infant.

After a while of chatting, she continued to walk to her former house, hearing sounds of kunai from the back yard, assuming that her twin brother or her little brother is training right now. She hesitated a second before she knock the house door, but she can't go back after reaching this far. "Wakana-san will be a little mad if I don't meet my family after I reach this place"

She then decided to knock the door. After a while, she heard her mother's answering, "Wait a minute, Sasuke, get it for me would you?" ask her. "Yes, mom" answer a little boy's voice from inside the house. Karen smiled at his little brother's voice. It's already 3 years when she last met him. The door opened, revealing a raven haired little boy with onyx eyes. She smiled at him.

Sasuke's POV

My mother told me to open the door for her and what behind the door really make me curious. It's a girl, looks like at the same age as Nii-san and her feature really fitted an Uchiha. But I never seen her around and I don't know why, but I feel that I've seen her before. She smiled at me and said, "Are you going to let me in or what?"

My curiosity makes me feeling a little uneasy and feels aware of this girl. "Who are you?" I ask.

"I know your mother, that's all I can tell you" she answered with that grin of hers.

"I mean your name" I said again with a glare this time.

She sighed and mumbling about, 'he really has that trademark Uchiha glare like him'.

But, suddenly my brother comes, he probably wondering why I take so long just to open a door.

"Sasuke, why are you so long to open the do-..?" he didn't finished his sentence but has this surprised face all around his face when he see the girl. They stared each other for I don't know how many minutes and feel a little awed by this girl. I mean he could stand on a glaring contest with my brother. A normal people couldn't stand a minute or two facing him on the eyes.

"Ka..ren..?"

Karen? I never heard that name before. But it seems that my brother know her. Nii-san then tells me to get my mother to come here and I obediently follow his command. I go to the kitchen and saw my mother happily cooking our lunch.

"Mom, the guest, I don't know her but Nii-san told me to get you" I said to my mother.

My mother stopped her cooking and come with me to the front door. When she saw the girl, she has the same reaction as my brother and tackled her in a bear hug. Like a mother who never see her child for years. I could hear sobs from my mother's direction and maybe this is one of the rarely occasion when I see tears forming on my brother's eyes. I'm very surprised. I never see my brother or my mother crying until now. Just WHO is this girl?

Normal POV

"Karen, where are you going all of these years? The clan already considered you as dead you know" said Mikoto. She said that with her uncontrollable sobs and tears.

Karen just smiled at her and asked if she could enter the house and they could talk there. Before that, she asked if the bastard old man is in the house. Mikoto said that her father is currently on a meeting with their clan's elders. Sasuke could her she mumbling 'thank god' for a while. Karen and her mother go to the dining room for a talk and Itachi brush his eyes.

"Sasuke, let's continue our training" said Itachi to his younger brother. Sasuke just nod and going to the back yard with his brother.

When they reached the back yard, Itachi ask him to perfect his target practice alone as he just watching him from the terrace. He has so much to think right now. Sasuke nod at his order and continue to practice by himself while his mind is still at the new mysterious girl who knows his mother and brother.

Itachi's POV

My twin sister is back. I can't describe my feeling now. I really like my sister, when we're a child we used to do everything together. I respect and adore my own sister. Why? Because she's a genius, two of us. We are considered as the genius twins. We spend almost all of our time together; we train, sleep, and go to the academy together. We even graduate together and placed in the same team.

When she's suddenly missing I feel like a part of me is missing with her. We are like at our strongest if we're together and using our combo attack. But, my father seems to favor me than my sister, maybe because I'm a boy who's his legacy and the one to take over the clan one day. But, I really think that Karen will be a greater leader than me.

She's a leader type. She could make anyone changed to follow her with her attitude, like she's a natural leader. I continue to think about my sister until I heard Sasuke's scream of joy that he managed to get bulls-eye for 10 times in a row. He comes to my direction and I smiled to him and pet his head, saying that he did a good job and he smiled back at me.

"Nii-san, who's that girl from before?' he ask me.

"You don't remember her?" I ask back. Karen left 3 years ago which means that Sasuke is still 2 years old and if I remember correctly she's never been close to Sasuke. Yes, she loves her brother but she never like her own clan. Her personality is really a contrast from an Uchiha. She could display emotion easily and a loud mouth type. Not that she's stupid, but she easily pissed off by something small. Not to mention she's a sadist.

Well, back to the earlier event. Sasuke don't seem to remember her. He just stares at me confusingly.

"Well, how about we ask mother later?" I said to him.

He's pouting angrily and said that I know her too and he wants me to answer him. I sighed again. Am I like this when I'm 5 years old? I don't think so maybe it was Karen who's like this.

"Nii-san, I want to know, who is that girl?" he asked me again. I said that if he could make a twenty in rows bulls' eye then I'll tell him. He nod and smiled at me then continue his training. Honestly, I really don't want to talk about my sister.

Normal POV

Meanwhile at the kitchen…

"So, would you tell me why did you leave the village?" ask Mikoto. Karen always feels easy around her mother. Her father is a very strict man and she feels like he always favored her brother more than any of his children. You could say that she's jealous in a way, but she just want to tell her father that power is not everything. She comes to believe it when the group came 3 years ago.

One of her reasons to left the village is because she knows that the clan's plotting coup d'état. She also thinks that if the council knew about this, the clan will be destroyed. Itachi already told her about this possibility and she cowardly run way from her problem. If the council founds out, she could just kill her clan and run from the village or she could support the coup, there's no neutral side for her.

Besides her father raised her and her twin brother in a very strict way, when her brother just obey their father, she's a rebel type and wants to live freely away from her father. She took this chance to run away, both from her father and her problem, leaving Itachi to deal with it. Her father barely keeps his attention to her or the other younger siblings. Let's see, when Yuki was born 4 years ago and he knew that she's can't walk he almost threw her out of the clan. When he discovered that she has that prediction ability, he treasured her very much, before the council forced him to hand the girl to them.

"I don't want to talk about it" she coldly answers. Her mother just shrugged and places a cup of tea in front of her.

"And, are you going to stay or missing again?" she asked.

"I joined the Tsukiyagami Group 3 years ago and we're here to perform. It's obvious that I'll go with them. I won't take order from anyone who is not deserved my respect" she said to her mother. Mikoto know that she's talking about her father and silently awed by her way of thinking. Not many of the Uchiha would think like that.

Karen place 4 tickets in front of the woman and said, "We're going to perform tomorrow at 2 o'clock at the centre of Konoha. You could come if you like, mother. Oh, Sasuke and Yuki would like it, I suggest you to bring them too. Don't tell the old man that I visit"

Then she gets up from her chair, saying good-bye to her mother and intend to going out of the house. But, she doesn't expect Itachi to wait for her at the front door.

"Where's Sasuke?" ask the girl

"I told him to go to the kitchen" he answer

"Did he manage to do 20 bulls' eye in a row?" she asked again with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and I told him that I'll tell him about you tomorrow"

"Is…that so?" she said lowly. "By the way, how's Yuki, did that bastard old man still want to throw her out of the clan?"

Itachi guessed that she don't know anything about her little sister having prediction ability which the success rate is almost 100%.

"No, she apparently has this prediction ability and Father treasured her more than before. He thinks that she could help the clan with their plan later. But the council forced the clan to hand her to the council"

Karen didn't answer at this and apparently didn't hear the last sentence. She just hated her father more. When his children have something that will be useful to his ambition he would acknowledge them, if we can't do anything, you know what happen. But suddenly Itachi's voice breaks the silence.

"I have something to talk about, let's go" said the boy.

The twins just walk to their usual place, a forest. They usually trained here together in the past, and now, Sasuke and Itachi use it for training. Along the road, they just walk silently, completely ignoring each other's presence. Karen don't know what to do to her brother, she left him cowardly with all of the problems 3 years ago. It's obvious that she feel uneasy with him.

"You know about the coup, right?" he started the conversation. This is the thing that he wants to talk about with his sister

"Yeah, one of the reason why I left, I know that I'm just running away from it though" she answer. She still has her gaze to the ground.

"The council knows about it" he said. The girl flinch and her face paled. She's very surprised to hear this news.

"What did they say?" she asked again to her brother. Many negative thinking filled her brain. They could kill the whole clan including her siblings. She loves her younger brother, Sasuke and her younger sister, Yuki. She'll do anything to make them live happily. Maybe she didn't show it, but she treasured the clan, except that power hungry father and the clan's council. Or maybe, the clan will be chased out of the Konoha.

"They said to kill the whole clan" he answer, his expression remains unchanged. After all of these years, she still doesn't understand why her brother could make his face like that.

She fell to the ground, the council knows about the coup and they want to destroy the clan, including her brother, the fruit seller lady, and many Uchiha civilians. Itachi just stared at her, he expect her to react like this.

"It's my fault" she said among her sobs. "If I stayed and managed to make the clan to stop their coup than no one has to die"

Itachi don't expect this. He still doesn't want his sister to feet that she's at fault. He's the one who born earlier. He should be the one who tried to convince his father and the clan to stop the coup. He honestly doesn't mind her to run away from her problem 3 years ago, because he will be the one that finished it.

"It's not only yours. You and I already tried to convince the clan you even had a fight with father just the night before you left because of it and they don't even think to stop the coup. And after 3 years, I can't convince them. Now, the council knows about it and told me to kill my own clan" he said, still standing in front of the girl.

"You're the spy then" she said, trying to stand up. Itachi helped her to stand and she walks a bit to sit at the tree.

"You could say that. But I give them a proposition" he said

"What?" her face suddenly lit up. If it's Itachi he should make something that at least saves her little brother and some of the civilians.

"I said that I will destroy the whole clan but spare Sasuke, they will obviously spare Yuki because of her power and they won't tell Sasuke the truth and if they tell him anything I will give information about Konoha to the other country" he answer.

"He will hate you, you know. And Yuki as a smart girl and if she really has that prediction power you said, she will know and understand, that's what I think" Karen said to him.

"I don't mind. As long he live and could live freely from father I don't mind if he hates me. And Yuki will probably live peacefully inside the council's protection" he said easily.

Karen adored her brother this way. He will do anything to protect those who are precious to him. He don't mind about him self if they're safe and sound.

"And they accept?"

"Yeah, I just want to tell you. You're going with the group right? You don't need to do anything with this and don't tell Sasuke"

"Did they have any compensation for you, like if you managed to cancel the coup within a year or two then you don't have to kill the clan?" she ask again

"Yeah, 2 years no more" he answer. "By the way, I did think that the council is testing the clan"

"What do you mean?" ask the female twin

"They're testing their loyalty. If they really loyal to the leaf village, they would happily hand Yuki to the council for protection and better education. But, the council even forced the to hand Yuki, that means that the clan is planning to use her power for the coup and the council knew it and you know what happened after that"

Karen nod. She honestly still thinks another way to finish this without any blood shed. But, it seems that the clan is still wanted to do the coup, even with their convincing words. She then gets up and saying good bye to her brother, before telling him about the group's meeting point and to come for her performance tomorrow.

Meanwhile, there's a woman walking around the city with her yukata. Her purple hair tied into ponytail, she's going to the direction of the Yamanaka flower shop. Fortunately the Ino-Shika-Chou trio is there, chatting happily. She then entered the shop and stopped behind the pineapple head man, Nara Shikaku.

"So you have a family now, Nara?" she asked. The trio just stops their chats and stared at her. They didn't expect their old missing friend to show up. She smiled her trademark smile at them and said, "Long time no see, all of you"

Shikaku just snorted at her while Inoichi smiled happily and the Akimichi's jaw dropped to the floor. "Where're you going huh!" said the shadow controller.

"Travelling around the world, you could say that" she answered the question. When the other just want to bombard her with question, the flower shop's owner just back from the back and smiled happily by this sight.

"Wakana-chan…Where have you been all this years?" she asked. The guest just hugs the owner and the two of them chat for a bit. "What are you doing now? You're not a shinobi anymore, right?"

"I'm travelling with my circus group" she answered. The trio ninja almost spit their tea. "YOU ARE IN A CIRCUS GROUP, YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME" scream the Yamanaka.

"What's wrong with that? I have my performance tomorrow at the centre of Konoha, make sure to buy the tickets and come to watch" she said as smiled playfully and leaves the shop. When she already leaves the people inside still have their jaws dropped to the floor.

"You've got to be joking. The genius ninja from our time who learned under Tsunade herself now is a circus player" said the Akimichi. The rest just nod their head in agreement.

Wakana smirked at their reaction. It's a very amusing one. She then headed to the Uchiha compound to meet her old friend. She wondered if Karen already visited her family who happens to be her old friend.

She knocked the door, ignoring the stare of the other Uchiha. It's not a usual sight to see anyone other than the clan's member inside their compound. She then heard her old friend Mikoto answer from behind the door and opened the door for her. Her reaction is the same as that Yamanaka's wife. She smiled happily and hugs her tightly.

"Why there are many old missing people shows up today?" she said while she's still hugging the purple haired woman. Wakana smiled to her and ask about her family as she comes inside the house.

"Mikoto, who is it?" ask Mikoto's husband. Uchiha Fugaku. Wakana smiled at him.

"Hello, Uchiha. I figured it's already a long time since you last see me, right?" she said

"Wakana, what're you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Fugaku! Is that how you act, she's just back and it's already a long time since we last meet her" said Mikoto, scolding her husband.

"Don't worry, I honestly don't mind. I figured it's just an Uchiha's way of act" she said with sarcastic voice, still has her eyes staring at the older Uchiha.

"Comes from someone who kidnapped my daughter, I know she joined your travelling group" he said coldly.

"She decided it her self, I don't have anything to do with her decision" she answer with an intimidating voice. Despite her usual kind nature she's still a former ninja.

"I figured you somehow confuse her to join your group, right? I don't want my daughter to end up as a pathetic traveler like you" he said with a same intimidating voice.

"All this time I thought she went without your consent and the clan considered her as MIA isn't it?" ask the purple haired woman still with her glare.

"I have many things to deal with, I have to get Itachi to train his younger brother and I have matters to deal with Yuki. I can't spend my time just dealing with a girl"

"Which happened to be your daughter" she continued his sentence.

"Shut your mouth up, the ninjas from Uchiha didn't need emotion, just power that we need to survive in this world" he said

"What an insult for my ideals, Uchiha. I really think that you should open your eyes and see the world more. Your children needs that you know, to piled experience not just for power but morale as well, you know what I mean" she said back to the raven haired man and turned back to leave the house.

Before she could open the house door, someone already opened it, revealing the first child of the family.

"I'm home" he said to his parents. His father just nods while his mother asks if he could play with his younger brother. He then realized the purple haired woman and his father in a glaring contest. He decided to end their contest because; really the room's tension is not tolerable.

"Hello, Wakana-san. Long times no see" greet the oldest Uchiha children.

"Hey, Itachi. You meet Karen already?" she ask

"Yes, at your meeting point earlier" he answer.

"That's good, bye" she said as she retreat from the house. 'Are all Uchiha like that, they don't seem to have any expression?' she thought.

* * *

_Kono sekai ni wa  
watashi tachi wa doko ni mo sonzai dekinai bore  
daredemonai_

_

* * *

__In this world, we are the existence who belongs nowhere  
we are the nobodies_

_-Ein (Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom)_


	3. Meeting the Hosts

Well, this is the new chapter of my story; I have many ideas for this one, but not for Shangrila and Namichuu Fest, so maybe I'm a bit slow in updating the two stories. Well, enjoy everyone….

By the way, if I own Naruto, Sakura and that Uchiha bastard would be together…

By the way the full summary is in my profile now... check at the bottom

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Hosts

Normal POV

Naruto comes home with happy face, Minato realizes it and intend to ask his sensei about it, seeing that Naruto won't tell him anything and just write 'nothing'.

"Sensei…" he called the white haired sannin

"Hm? What's wrong, Namikaze brat?" he respond

"What's wrong with Naruto? Usually he would has his blank face all along but he seems happy today"

"Don't know" he answer easily.

The Hokage just sighed; maybe he would know it later. He then comes back to his stressing paper work and decided to think about it later. Then, someone knock his door and he told him to come in. The door opened and revealed the pineapple head shadow user.

"Hey, Shikaku. What's wrong?" he ask

"Ask me what's wrong? You don't know she's back, she didn't meet you?" he bombards him with question

"Whoaa, calm down Shikaku, whose back?" he ask again

"Wakana, of course, W-A-K-A-N-A. Don't tell me you don't even remember her" he tells him

"What's wrong with the circus group's leader?" he asks for the third time, still has no idea about this ruckus

"SHE'S the leader, you've got to be joking" he then screamed at the blond Hokage.

"Yeah, she met me earlier to ask for permission to perform, why?" the Hokage answer him.

"Ok, you don't remember" he sighed at him

"What!"

"Nope, I can't talk with you if you don't remember" he then turns back and left the blond Hokage with confused face.

Naruto's POV

I'm very happy today, Wakana-san gives me her drawing and honestly, I like it very much. Kakashi comes earlier and ask me if there's something that makes me happy and I told him 'nothing', like I would tell him about Wakana-san to this pervert.

Then I heard my father knock my room's door. I ignored him of course.

"Naruto, could you open the door, I have something to give you" he said

I think that it's very weird to him to get something for me, like someone wants to get something for a monster. But, curiosity is killing me and I opened the door at last. His visit really ruined my mood and I'm back with my blank look again.

"Naruto, I have tickets for circus tomorrow, would you like to come with Jiraiya or Kakashi maybe?" he asks me

I paled, I really don't want to get out of the house except for the forest and he use _circus_ tickets to get me out? I then shook my head and close the door, I could see his disappointed face before I close the door and lock up my room.

I then fall asleep, wondering if Wakana-san will be there tomorrow. I really like talking to her and she seems to be a very kind woman. Then I think if she finds out about Kyuubi, will she hate me like my father, the villagers, and that jonin from before. But I fell asleep before finished thinking.

Minato's POV

Okay, now I'm screwed. Naruto refused the ticket that I bought for him. I sighed and think to give the ticket to sensei or Kakashi. But, Shikaku's words really make me curious about this circus group. Just what's wrong with the leader! Then, Fugaku comes to my house uninvited with an angry look on his face.

"Uchiha, what's wrong? Naruto didn't do anything right?" I asked him.

I thought that, 'like he would do anything! He rarely gets out of the house'.

"Why did you let her inside the village?" he ask with angry voice.

"Pardon, who are you talking about?" I ask him back, clearly blanked about this. Really, why there are many people barge inside my house or office to scream and get angry at me.

"That woman, how could you even let a missing nin like her inside the village?" he ask gain, raising his voice.

"Let's see, are you talking about the circus group's leader?" I asked again. I really thinking that I'm clueless about this ruckus and ask many questions.

"I don't know about circus group but I'm talking about Wakana" he answered me with a sigh.

"Right, she's the circus group's leader" I said to him, his jaw dropped to the floor and I laugh at him. It's a rare sight to see an Uchiha dropped his jaw to the floor.

"Oh, I should get a picture" I said. He then growled angrily and turns his back on me while saying that I don't seems to remember and gets back to his house.

Okay, now I'm super confused about this circus group. First, Naruto came home with a happy face, Second, Shikaku barged to my office and started to screamed at me, Next, Fugaku barged to my house and screamed again at me, Last, I see an Uchiha dropped his jaw to the floor. I think the world is going to end after all…

Normal POV

At the group's meeting point…

Karen just back from her little trip to her parents' house and when she's closing to the camp site, she waved her hand to the female host.

"Karen-chan, you're back already? Wakana-san did say that it's alright for you to spend some time with your family even though you have to perform tomorrow" said the 2 tails' host

"Like I will spend that much time for my father" she said back, with angry face.

"Hmm, Even though you like to tell me about your twin brother" she said, smirking, trying to tease the little girl

"Oh, shut up Yugito" she growled angrily.

Kabuto then comes to the girls to inform them to move the costumes and equipments to the tent, the boys, except Kabuto already finished the tent. The girls just nodded at him and continue their work with Yugito's teasing words to the smaller girl.

Naruto's POV

Next day, I left my house before eating breakfast, I'm too happy to eat some. I'm looking forward to see Wakana-san again. But, something disturb me, will she be there today? She did say that she will see him tomorrow, but I really used to someone to break a promise. I shook my head brushing it off. Maybe I only met her yesterday, but I didn't think that she's that type of person. I run to the forest and welcomed by the foxes, already waiting at the forest's entrance. I smiled at them and my stomach growled, the foxes offer some fruits but I said that I have to go to the usual place to meet someone and run again, with the foxes tailing behind.

I arrived at my usual place, a little scared when I'm about to see the place, a little part of me still doubting that she will be here while the other part of me wants to believe that she's there. When I opened my eyes, I see my usual place brighter than usual, maybe because the sun is brighter today and the purple haired woman drawing at the center, leaning her back on a big log I used to lean back to. I really feel very happy and run to her direction, she realized my presence and smiled at me. I sit beside her then, my stomach growled once again. I could feel my face reddened a bit.

"You haven't eaten your breakfast yet?" she asked me.

I nod my head and she offered me a pack of ramen. I smiled and take it from her and eating happily. Then something comes to my mind.

"How do you know that I haven't eaten my breakfast yet?" I asked.

She just smiled and said, "No, I don't know anything. I just know in my experience that when you think that it will happen then it happen"

I really think that it's a weird way of thinking. I then finished my ramen and asked her about her trip. She said that she has been to many places in the world.

"Naruto-kun, when I came to the Kirigakure, it rained heavily and unfortunately my group didn't bring any umbrella or something like that, so we stayed at the tent for 2 days straight" she said to me. I have my confused look, "Hey, if you stayed there, how about your food, or going to the toilet?"

She laughed and said that if they want to go to the toilet, it would make them really wet all around. Then, I asked her what she did with her group. She said that she's with a circus group, travelling around the world, performing. I nod my head and remembered about my father offered me a ticket for a circus performance, so it's her group.

"Hey, you give my father 2 tickets for your performance?" I asked her.

"Who's your father?" she asked me back

"The Hokage" I answered

"Ah, the Namikaze. Yeah, I give him two yesterday" she answered.

I really wondered where she knew my father's last name. Then I asked her, "Where do you come from, and your group?"

"Hmm, where do I come from…? I'm originally from this village and my group… there are lots of them and they're just from anywhere around the worlds" she answer

So she's from this village. I wondered if she knew about Kyuubi and decided to ask her about it. Really, this problem really disturbs me.

"Wakana-san, if I tell you that a monster is sealed inside me, will you hate me?" I ask gazing on the ground.

She seems surprised a bit, but then smiled at me, patting my head.

"Like I would, you know, in my group there are many that have monsters sealed inside them" she said to me.

I raised my head and process her words. There are others like me; they have monsters sealed inside them. Then something comes to my mind. Did they have the same experience as me?

"Wakana-san, did they… well you know about how they are treated at their village?" I asked hesitantly

"Hmm… How they are treated at their village? I don't think I should be the one who tell you this, how about I brought you to my group's meeting place and you could ask them" she offer to me. I want to meet them, but I don't want to go to the city, if they have a meeting point at the forest then it won't be a problem. But, the woman seems to know my problem.

"Our meeting point is near here, do you want to go and meet them?" she ask

This time I nod, if it's in the forest then it won't be a problem. But, a little part of me did worry about meeting new people. She then packed her things and grabs my hand, then, walk to the deeper side of the forest. Then suddenly something comes again to my mind, really, why I want to ask so many questions.

"Wakana-san, why did you leave the village? You are a former shinobi, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a former shinobi, but well… maybe living freely like I want to is a reason, right?" she answered me. Living freely, it was something that I wouldn't even dare to think. But after a while I brushed it off my mind.

After a while of walking, I could hear people's voice. Some of them are laughing while there are some who screaming angrily sounded like scolding them and the sound of dealing kunai or sharp things. Wakana-san sighed and continues to take me to the camping site.

What I see really stuns me. I see an almost transforming 8 tails beast and the other…well, there are some who just laughed at him and the other tried to calm him and there is others who tried to kill him already, seems to be extremely pissed, but being held by the other member. Wakana-san then told me to wait here while I see around. There is a boy, seems to be my age sitting casually at a rock, and seems too used to this kind of event. Then, I have my eyes back to the host, for me it really looks like that he is drunk.

I have never seen someone managed to calm a host who is almost transformed into a beast completely. But I guess Wakana-san is not an average person and the host himself is not an average host. Wakana-san take a log of wood then she walked to the host side, seems to not scared of him a bit. Then, she hit his head hardly with the wood, so hard until I twitch my eyes a bit and thinks, 'that must be hurt'

But, the next thing is the weirdest one. The host stopped transforming and the 8 tailed beasts come out from his body, seems to be drunk. Then I could hear Wakana-san scold him and said something about don't let your bijuu out when you're drunk. The other just laughed at him, including the red haired boy who's just sitting casually before. Then, she comes to my direction while the other stared at her.

"Everyone, this is Naruto from the Leaf Village, he's the 9 tail's host" she said loudly for her group to hear. I feel a little mad about her mentioning it easily but her group's reaction really surprised me. I expect them to glare or maybe scared at me like the other people, but then I remembered about Wakana-san saying that there are other hosts like me here. Then, I see some people running to me with smile on their face, the green haired boy who seems to be a little older than me smiled happily.

"So you're the 9 tail's host…you're short" he said easily. If this is an anime I really would have an angry mark at my head and I scream at him, "I'M NOT A SHORTY!"

He just laughed at me and a chakra formed beside him, revealed a beetle like beast with 7 tails. The boy just glare at the beast mumbling something about don't come out you little beetle bastard. But the beetle seems to ignore him and flying around me, I stared at the beetle curiously and the beetle said, "Nii-san, Nii-san, please come out, your siblings are all here" he said, then the Kyuubi comes out in his usual form of a little fox.

"Yo, Nanabi… your host seems to control you well" he said. Then, a bunch of animals with tails come around Kyuubi, calling him nii-san and he said to me to enjoy your company and comes with the other animal to play, maybe…

"By the way, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Fu, the 7 tails' host" he said, grinning to me. He seems to be a cheerful person. Then, a girl with long light brown hair comes to me and smiled.

"I'm Yugito, the 2 tails' host" she said. The other then comes around me… The cold looking boy who looks like a little older than me introduced himself as Yagura, the 3 tails' host. Then, the dark haired teenager said that his name is Utakata, the 6 tails' host. The 2 old man, one with red haired called himself Roshi while the one with mask on his face called Han. Lastly, the red haired boy, being pushed forward by Yugito introduced himself shyly, "I'm Gaara, the 1 tail's host" Gaara told me about the drunk eight tails' host, his name is Killer Bee and Gaara said he's a little weird.

Then, there are some of them who are not a host comes to me and smiled at me. I'm scared at first, maybe I feel easy with the hosts but, they're a normal people. The long haired girl with head band around her forehead seems to be a cheerful one, like Fu.

"Hi, I'm Karen, I'm from the leaf village too, and don't worry about being host or not, we have a bunch of them here and the normal used to it" she said. Her words really calm me down then, the other member come introduce themselves. There are too many, but I managed to remember all the hosts' name and some of the normal member. Karen, the one from leaf village, Yamato was from leaf village too and the other one with glasses is Kabuto who is also from the leaf village.

I smiled at them and Fu tried to get me to play one of his weird bicycle, but Karen scold him which ends up in a heated battle between them before Utakata stopped them. Gaara seems to be very kind to me and maybe I like him the most after Wakana-san, maybe because we are in the same age. But, someone's voice silent the group.

"Then, everyone we have performance today. After this we will go to the tent secretly, don't forget to mask your chakra brats and Kabuto, you could started to sell the tickets now, bring anyone you want and get your ass there already" scream the red haired old man, if I recall, his name is Roshi. Kabuto then stuck his tongue and go with Yamato to sell tickets. Roshi who realized that Kabuto's mocking him throw a stone and hit him on the head, bulls' eye…

"OW! That hurts you stupid old man" he said turning his back to face the old man.

"Respect me a bit brat!" he said back. Kabuto just huffed and continue to walk farther from the camping site with Yamato trying to calm him down.

Karen then comes to me, offering some toys for me and Gaara to play while Karen is sharpening her sword. I really stunned with her swords. I used to katana, but this sword is different. Katana just have 1 sharp side, but her sword have 2 sharp side on both left and right and the design is very beautiful, I really wondered when did she get this. Then I could hear Gaara giggled at me.

"Yeah, I'm like that too, that kind of sword really rare to find" he said to me. I nod in understanding way and he asks me if I want to play with animals. I said yes, guessing that he said as animals would be cat or dog, but he takes me to play with _**tiger**_!

Then, my earlier problem comes to my mind and I decided to ask Gaara about it.

"Hey, how did you…well how your village treat you before you join this group?" I asked him hesitantly, scared if it would make him recall bad memories. I could see his face darkened a bit, but then he smile and answer my question.

"Same like you maybe. Almost the entire host treated the same. My father sealed Shukaku inside me and my mother died giving birth to me. Even though my father is the one who sealed Shukaku, he hates me a lot and tends to sent assassin to kill me almost every week. Fortunately, the Ichibi protect me and then the group came like maybe 4 months ago and I met Wakana-san and the other hosts. Then, I decided to join the group without my father's consent, you could say that I ran away from my house and my father really mad about this and sent ninjas to get me back and destroy the group, I really think we won't perform again at the Sand Village after this" he said.

"Hey, if you said that your father sent ninjas to gets you back, what did the group do that time?" I asked him again

"Wakana-san asked me if I want to go back and I said I want to go with them and she screamed orders for the groups. Some of us fight and some of us hid at the carriage. I saw Karen nee-san was injured by the ninjas and I think to get back to the village so they won't hurts the group's member but, Karen nee-san eyes changed and she finished all of her enemies in one strike. That's really cool and the others do the same too. Finally, they come back with injuries but not that serious and even Wakana-san comes back without any injuries and she then hold me and said that it's safe already and I cried until I asleep on her lap" he said to me again. I nod and think if I go with them, will my father become that mad too?

Normal POV

The Uchiha Compound…

Mikoto is currently watching Sasuke and Itachi training together at the back yard. If a few years ago it was Itachi and Karen training together, now it's Itachi and his little brother. She smiled remembering good past. Then, she remembered the tickets, Karen told her to come to her performance if she wants, with Itachi, Sasuke, and her father, if he want it. But curiosity is killing her, she want to watch her daughter perform but Fugaku may not let her and his children watch a 'pathetic circus group' as he said. She sighed and Itachi realized it.

"Mother, is there something wrong?" he ask his mother

"No, you know Karen left tickets for her performance today and I want you and Sasuke go with me to watch, I want to watch Karen performing you know" she answer

"Let's go then, it's today right?" he said easily then, comes inside after getting Sasuke. His mother just gasped with his easy answer he seems to not even worry about his strict father.

"Wait, Itachi…your father…" before she could finished her sentence, Itachi already stopped and turn to face his mother and said, "No need to worry about him, if you want to go then we will go, mother"

His mother just sighed in defeat when the family head comes from the front door, his face seem frustrated. Mikoto just a little scared with him, even when they already married for who-knows-how-long.

"Fugaku, me, Itachi, and Sasuke wants to watch a circus this afternoon, would you want to come?" ask Mikoto to her husband.

"Why should I watch that woman's show!" he scream at his wife, Mikoto just back off and her eyes stare at him in apologetic way.

"Because Karen will perform" said someone from her back which turned to be Itachi. His father changed his scary gaze to his oldest son and finally he nods his head and said, "I'll go, I want to have a talk with that girl"

Mikoto just sighed and get to the kitchen while Itachi go to Sasuke's room, finding him to wait for him to play. Itachi smiled at him and Sasuke crush him into a bear hug.

"Sasuke, we're going to watch circus, do you want to go?" Itachi ask his younger brother

"Circus, what's that?" he ask back

"It's a show, people will perform many things and some of them could cycle at a rope and there are others who could fly with just a rope and many others, it's very fun and interesting" said Itachi describing the best he could. Sasuke think a while but nod his head in approval, but then something seems to come to his mind.

"Hey, Nii-san you promise me to tell about that girl" he said, hoping his brother to tell him about the mysterious girl.

Itachi just surprised a bit don't expect him to remember the girl. This means that Karen really make him curious. Itachi sighed and said that he will tell him after they watch the circus which makes his little brother's face pouting in defeat.

Meanwhile, Mikoto decided to buy grocery before they watch the show and she go to the city. She's a little surprised with a huge tent in the center of the city, people queuing in front of the desk with a boy with round glasses selling tickets. She then saw Shikaku, and his former team mate buying tickets for the show and Mikoto comes over to greet them.

"Hey, Nara, it's very unusual for you to watch a circus" she said teasing the older Nara

"Nah, it's just because that woman said so" said the blond Yamanaka.

"Wakana-chan visits you too?" she asked them

"Yeah, she really did a good job surprising us with that circus thingy" said the Akimichi.

"Oh, so you are going to watch?"

The three of them nod disappointedly at Mikoto, she knew that they never win against Wakana, that genius kunoichi…

Meanwhile again at a mansion near the Hokage tower…

A girl is sitting on her wheel chair, clearly shown that she can't walk. She's staring outside the window, showing the whole village. An old woman is coming to her direction; she's one of the council members.

"Yuki, there is a circus performing at the town, if you like we could get you there to watch" said the woman, asking the 4 years old girl if she want to watch the show. One of the clan head say to give her entertainment once in a while.

The girl didn't turn her head and shook her head, signaling that she won't come to watch the show today and said, "Maybe the night show"

The old woman just nod and noted to herself to buy a ticket for the night show and turning her back to leave her room. But, the girl suddenly talks to her.

"Oba-san, what do you think of the group?" she ask

"What do you mean, Yuki?" she ask back as she turns again to face the girl

"I'm talking about the member" she said without shifting her gaze from her window

The woman sighed at her, thinking that every time she ask something like this that would means that something will happen. "They came 2 years ago to perform and for me there's nothing wrong with them"

"Is that so…?"

Then, the woman turns her back again, now really trying to leave the room when the girl started to talk something.

"Oba-san, tell the Fourth Hokage. Fix his mistakes before its too late and to judge with cool head" she said. The woman just nods at her and leave her room. After she leaves the room the girl turns her back to face the door. She's a pretty one with wavy black long hair and wearing a black furisode* with red flowers as motives.

"Nothing wrong with the member is it? I wonder if the Hokage will know the meaning behind my words. If not, he will lose something precious" she said to no one.

Meanwhile, the one whose she talking about just walking casually at the street ignoring his current status as the Hokage, deciding to watch the circus seeing that Naruto won't come and he even bought the tickets, what a waste. Oh also eat ramen before that, he then see his old friends chatting happily and decided to join them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he greets his friends. His friends then turn around to see their blond Hokage standing there.

"Ah, Hokage-sama, what a sight…" said the head of Hyuuga, smirking and tried to tease the Hokage.

"Hiashi, what a phenomenon to see the head of Hyuuga clan comes to the city to watch circus" said the Hokage back, tried to tease the Hyuuga.

"Nah, my daughters and wife want to spend some family time and here I am" he answer

"And Uchiha! This is a miracle!" scream the Hokage loudly.

"Shut up! Itachi and the others want to watch and I'm just here to talk with my daughter" he said back to the blond Hokage.

"Daughter? The one who was missing years ago, right?" ask Shikaku

"Yes, I believe that bastard woman managed to lure her to join her group" he said angrily.

"Well, don't just assuming badly about your daughter motive to join my group, Uchiha" said someone behind them, automatically surprised all of the ninjas. She then smirked playfully and greet them while the Hokage still clueless about the woman.

"Wakana, just once in a century, don't startle us like that!" scream Mikoto to her friend.

"Well, I'm very surprised myself seeing all of you coming here to watch circus, how about I give you a special seat?" she asked

"You have prepared that?" ask the big Akimichi.

"Yeah, if one of my friends or their family wants to come at least I have to give them a proper seat, right?" she said again

"How do you know we would come?" ask the ever stoic Uchiha

"Ah, I don't know anything…~" she said happily as she rolled her eyes and turns back to the tent.

"Ah, she's weird as usual" said Hiashi, sighing. Leaving the Hokage still clueless about the woman…

Let's leave the old generations and see Gaara and Naruto who still playing…

"Hey, Naruto, we have performance soon, how about watching from the back stage. That way, you don't have to meet the villager right?" offer Gaara to his new friend. Naruto think about it a while then asked him, "How could I get there?"

"You could go with the equipment carriage, no one will see you and I always go to the tent with the carriage" answer the red haired easily. Naruto finally nods and the two of the go to the carriage before it could be transferred to the tent.

After a while, Gaara stuck his head out of the carriage and said that they arrive at the tent and its okay to come out. Then, Gaara jumped from the carriage followed by Naruto to be welcomed by the busy performers running here and there. Then, Yugito who already finished with her costume see the two little boys and mentioned them to come to her direction.

"Naruto, Gaara, you should see the preparation room, it's very interesting" said the older girl

Gaara just nod and he grabs Naruto's hand to come with him. The red haired boy drags him, ignoring the older people who are still very busy with their performance and arrive at the preparation room.

The room is not very big, but what's inside could stun the kids. Karen and some of the members are adjusting their costumes and there are many types of equipment in the room. Roshi already preparing the animals and Killer Bee is now has a white skin, he's a clown right now and the two little boys laugh at him loudly. Yagura and Fu already in their costumes and adjusting their bikes, Karen is sharpening her blades. Suddenly someone pat their heads. It was Wakana who has a free time today.

"Hey, two of you coming here to watch?" ask the leader.

Gaara nod and followed by Naruto. Then Wakana takes them to a place at the back stage. This place could let you see everything clearly. The two boys awed by the sight. They could see the big stage and the empty seats for the audience. The leader then leaves them there after saying that they won't be bad boys and jumped to the stage.

After a while audiences started to pouring in. Mostly villager, but Naruto could see a few ninjas come to watch, maybe they just want to entertain them selves. And the things he sees now really make him want to run away. He could see his father and his friends coming happily to watch. He could see the Uchiha family come together, Sasuke is grabbing his mother's hand to come inside make the two boys a little jealous.

Meanwhile at the back stage, the performers are awed with this sight. They don't expect their show to be this popular. But, the green haired boy witness something, he could at least know Karen's father and her clan so he turns his back and go to the preparation room, Karen still sharpening her blades.

"Karen, your father coming to watch" he said coldly. He knows after all, Karen hated her father more than anything.

"Oh, is that so…?" she answer easily, seems to expect this.

The green haired boy just sighed and told her to get ready, since her performance is the first one and to do it perfectly or he will kill her. Karen just nod and her gaze changed, a while ago she still has the cheerful and relaxed gaze, but now she switch into the cold killing mode, well, it's just decoration to make the tension more mysterious and scary. Fu smirk and gets out of the room while Karen already walking to the stage.

Sasuke's POV

It's my first time watching circus and father coming too with us. It's a rare event for father to spend time with us. So I happily coming with my brother, mother, and father to watch the circus. Nii-san just has his stoic face while father seems not calm and mother has her happy face all along. I wonder if it's connected to that girl.

We are sitting at the special seats prepared by the group's leader who I eavesdropped to be old friend of my parents. I'm waiting patiently for the show to start and suddenly the light turns off, signaling that the show will begin shortly.

Then, I sense that the atmosphere suddenly changed, it's colder and scarier then the lights at the stage turn on, revealing that mysterious girl holding 2 swords both on her hands. Her eyes have a cold gaze, if you want me to describe, it like looking a knight, who's ready for a big war. It seems that my brother realizes it too but he doesn't react a bit while I could feel myself feel cold. Maybe this is how it feels when you're about fighting someone stronger with more will power and experience.

Then, music started to play. For me, the music sounds like music for a war in a movie. She unsheathed her swords and an enemy with mask comes from back stage. They bow to each other and they begin their fights. The fight seems to follow the music's rhythm. The mask man attack first and she defend herself. Then the man attacked form behind and she swings the other sword to the back and defended herself. She then turns back and attack the mask man, two times. One is a direct one and the other one, she attack horizontally and the mask man attack again and she defend and stir her sword to the back. Then, she jumped and tried to attack from above, but the mask man defends and she jumped back. Then, the mask man hand his sword to the girl and the girl begin to juggling the swords around which make me a little awed. Then she throws swords to the air and the mask man jumped and catches it. And the music changed into a little calmer and she seems to dance around with swords and I realized that the atmosphere changed too. If she gives cold aura before, it's gentler, like a female knight training with her swords. Then, the music changed again to the harder one like before and they begin to fight again, this time it's more intense than before. They move quicker than before, it's like seeing a battle field in front of me. The girl attack and disappear then she attack again and disappear, leaving the mask man confused. Finally, she appears behind the man and has one of her sword at the man's neck. The man just shuddered and releases his grip on his sword and the music ends at the same time as the girl's hair settled down, at the same time, signaling that her show is over. The audience cheers loudly, very loud until I could feel my ear drum blow off maybe. My family also clapped hands to give respect for the girl who perform. The girl at the stage then smiled, lifting the atmosphere around me and bow to the audience and left.

I feel awed at the performance and I glance to see my brother. It's a rare sight to see my brother stunned by a performance and I changed my gaze to see my father and mother. My mother has her hand covering her mouth, her eyes seem stunned with the girl and my father has the same expression as my brother. Then the Fourth Hokage's voice breaks the silence.

Minato's POV

I admit it, that performance is beyond good, it's extremely special. Not just they managed to make the choreography that beautiful, but that girl who perform it also talented in sword play, if she becomes a shinobi. I won't doubt her to be a genius in Itachi's level already. Besides, her ability to change the atmosphere that quickly is a crucial thing in a battle. I could feel everyone around to have the same thinking, but the silence really disturbed me so I decided to break the silence already.

"Well, that's really a stunning performance" I said. The other seems to agree with me even though they just nod their heads. Well, the next performance is starting so; I decided to shut my mouth up.

Normal POV

Karen who just finished her performance just sighed weakly when she step her foot at the back stage, But, her companion's reaction seems to stunned her.

"THAT'S BRILLIANT!" scream Fu, in front of her face.

"That's the best I've ever seen!" scream Yagura, decided to leave his usual cold look and praise the girl.

Good words keep coming for a while from all of the members, even Yugito. She smiled happily at the raven haired girl and the girl smiled back at her ignoring her currently exhausted state. But, their leader stopped their uproar, makes them remember that they still have performance to go on.

"All of you, leave her, you still have your own performance to do, right, don't lose from Karen who managed to stunned the entire audience, including my old friends who happened to be an excellent ninja" said the leader. Her comment is welcomed by the other member and they started to go busy again, preparing their show. The leader then smiled widely at the little girl, pat her head and said, "You really did a good job" and Fu is screaming something at the girl, "I won't lose at you, Karen-nee" the girl surprised, it's already a long time since he called her that, even though she's older than him.

The girl smiled back and then, changed to her usual clothes and walking to Gaara and Naruto's place to watch the rest of the show with them. She arrived and welcomed with a bear hug from the red haired boy.

"That was the best thing I see today. You really are the best, Karen nee-san" said Gaara happily. Karen just smiled and a while later, Naruto hug her too, saying the same thing. She then releases their hug and sit down to watch the rest.

The next performance is from the acrobatic group, Yugito is obviously the main performer and this time, they perform a story called "Snow White" (A/N: You obviously know what the story is about). The attractions are like the other circus group. There're some of them who just performing how flexible their body, comedians, and air acrobatics who fly at the air with just a rope. But, it's not just that, the group's ability for costume design and lights control, also the music could make you stunned in awe.

Then, the clown comes, Killer Bee could do some magic and he's very funny, he becomes a good entertainment for the audiences. Then he perform with Fu-Yagura duo and there he is, just act stupidly and make the audience laugh at him.

Last, there is the animals' show. Roshi control them well and there are the tigers jumping and roaring, the elephants that could do some simple mathematics, and also the lions that also do almost the same as the tigers. That's it, the show over now.

The audience cheers and then they leave the tent with smile on their face. Wakana is very proud with her group and they decided to have barbeque this night. Then, when the people comes out from the tent, they will we welcome with handicrafts sales from the other group's member. Yamato and Kabuto are the one responsible with the sales, Yamato will perform his wood style at afternoon, later and he could sell it after that.

Sasuke's POV

That was really good, the best thing I've seen. I could see my brother also thinks the same when we exited the tent, he smiled a bit and my mother smile widely. But, my father seems stoic as usual. Then, I remembered my brother's promise a while before.

"Nii-san, you promise me to tell about that girl" I run to him and beg.

Then, he said yes and our family, along with my parents' friends and their family walk to the back stage. About my parents' friends, all of them have family already and that blond girl named Ino is really annoying. Whan I tell my brother he just smirked and said that it will become worse when I enter the academy. The Hyuuga girl named Hinata is normal and the Nara boy is really a lazy one. I've heard that the Fourth has a son but I've never seen him around and I wonder if he don't like circus and didn't come with his father here.

We arrived at the back stage's entrance, the one who's guarding is named Han, he's weird, and he has that mask on his face, just leaving his eyes visible. He doesn't let us in at first, but when the Fourth Hokage introduces himself he let us in.

What's inside is really crowded. The performers running here and there, they seem busy and I see a woman with purple hair realized our presence and running to our direction. She then arrives in front of our group and smiled at them. The old people bombard her with praises, they seem really stunned with the first performance and the Fourth Hokage asked her about the girl. My brother than drags me somewhere while our parents seems to be very busy talking with the purple haired woman. I realized that he's taking us to the girl's direction while the girl seems to be waiting for us and her hand is holding a scroll.

Itachi's POV

Time to tell my brother the truth then, I drag him to Karen's direction, already witness that she's holding 'that' scroll. I run to her direction and arrive in front of her face, she looks like really exhausted, maybe because her performance earlier. She then smiled at me and I smiled back, leaving my little brother clueless.

"You're really amazing that time" I said.

"Oh, stop it! I'm bored hearing that all over again" she protested to me, I guess she already heard that a lot from the group's member.

"By the way, Sasuke, this is Karen, greet her" I said to my younger brother. Sasuke just nod and introduce himself while Karen also shake her hand with my, no our younger brother. Then I whispered to her ear.

"You're really going to do that?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's better for him to don't know me at all" she whispered back. Sasuke just stare at us, he seems confused and we finished our conversation and turns back to face Sasuke.

"First of all Sasuke, remember your older sister?" I ask to him.

Sasuke's POV

Nii-san and that girl are whispering to each other and I can't hear them. I really curious about what're they talking about and mu brother's face seems very serious while talking with her, then they turns back to face me and my brother asking something to me.

"First of all, Sasuke, remembers your older sister?" he ask me.

I almost say that I don't have a sister, but memories suddenly come pouring to my mind.

_Flashback_

_Normal POV_

_2 years old Sasuke's running at his house's back yard, seeing that his two siblings are sparring. The two of them already a full pledge ninja starting yesterday and his older sister already activated her sharingan. Sasuke really respect his siblings, the two of them are genius on their generation. His sister is a pretty one, her long black hair is flying like a petals when she move around. The two of them then stopped their sparring, realized that their brother is here._

"_Hey, Sasuke, you're watching?" ask the girl_

"_Yeah, nii-san and nee-san is amazing, father will be confused who will succeed the clan later" said the little boy. His older sister just laughed at him, saying that just a boy could succeed the clan, not a girl. He then nod in understanding and his mother then called them for dinner, they nod at her and go inside the house. _

Present time

Sasuke's POV

I remember now, she's my older sister. If I remember correctly, she was missing and considered as MIA 3 years ago. I'm quite surprised to see my genius sister joining a circus group but remember that she apparently has a fight with out father a day before she left.

Tears started to form in my eyes and I crushed her into a bear hug and she hug me back.

"Long time no sees, Sasu-chan" she said, calling me with her way of calling me 3 years ago. I then release her and she patted my head, grinning. The two of us then chat a bit while my brother just standing near us and after a while, she then look at her pocket clock and then her face changed, she look at my brother and he nod at her, signaling something that I don't know. She then opened a scroll, reading it for a while then, she closed it again. She places her hand on my head and said, "Sorry, but you have to forget me for a while" and she make hand seals and put her hand again on my head and I fainted.

Normal POV

"It succeeds?" ask Itachi, holding a sleeping Sasuke on his arms.

Karen nod and said, "Yeah, I sealed all of his memories about me, he won't remember unless I release the seal"

"You're not going to regret this, right?" ask Itachi, he has his gaze to the ground.

"Like I will, I decided something well, you know it" she said happily pointing to her head.

He then smiled and nod at his sister. 'Sasuke will forget all of this when he wakes up later,' thought Itachi. But then, someone screamed to them, "What're you doing with Sasuke, Karen?"

It revealed Fugaku with a scared Mikoto following on his back, she seems want to hug her daughter, but her scary husband seems to stop her intention. Karen just smirked at her father, she isn't scared a bit.

"Oh, it's the old man, what're you doing here?" she said casually, gaining awe from Fugaku's friends. Even just a few people around his age dared to talk to him like that and his own daughter talk to him like THAT.

"I would like to ask that thing to you, the second, what're you doing to Sasuke?" he asked, raising his tone, signaling that he's quite angry at her.

"Oh, just erasing his memory, it won't be good for him to remember me" she answers easily. Mikoto seems surprised when Fugaku still has his stoic mask.

"You're right it won't be good for him to remember a traitorous older sister like you" said Fugaku, has his superior glare on his face. Karen just smirked and said, "If you want to fight, how about somewhere else, I don't fell good with that many people staring at me, especially my group" Fugaku then nod and the family leave the tent, leaving Minato and his friends worried about the girl.

"Is she going to be alright?" ask Minato to his friends

"Don't know Fugaku isn't known for his patience and his daughter is a rebellious one" said Shikaku

Then, Minato see something that will really disturbed him, he see Naruto and a red haired boy with a tattoo 'love' near his eye and the two of them are running to a girl with light brown hair. They have smile painted on their face and Naruto is laughing happily with the girl who ruffle their hair with her hands. The Hokage is stunned with this sight, he never talks, don't ever think about Naruto smiling happily with him again. He continue to stare at the group until someone pat his back, Nara then smiled at him, whispering something about 'spend your time with him more, you know'. He just sighed and decided to go back to his work.

Meanwhile, with the Uchiha Family…

They are walking until Fugaku stopped under a sakura tree. Then the other also followed his example and stopped, he turns back and glared his oldest daughter.

"What do you want from me, old man?" ask Karen, also glaring at him. Mikoto just stared at the two of them with worried face while Itachi just carried Sasuke and has his stoic face all along.

"You know that you have betrayed the clan, right?" he asked her back.

Karen then smirked at him and laugh, and then she said, "What did I do? I just left three years ago, what's my fault?"

"I hope you don't forget about the plan" said Fugaku, he's passive at the surface, but he's raging on the inside, his daughter doesn't know about respecting her parent after all.

Karen then stopped her laugh and her face changed into serious mode. She then glared with sharingan turned on to her father.

"Of course not, I already tried to stop you and your clan, but you don't ever trying to hear me and you're favoring Itachi from the started after all"

"Not your, our clan" he said, also glaring to his daughter

"I already abandoned that name and the only one I ever grateful being a member of YOUR clan is because of these eyes, no more and no less" she said easily.

"Because, of those eyes, we're exiled from the village, we have to get our pride back. We have the power to control Konoha, why don't you use that power of yours to get back your pride, Karen?" her father screams at her, extremely angry.

"What pride? Is it because Uchiha Madara betrayed the First and our clan is silently exiled from the village, or is it because you're just a power hunger?" she ask back

"It's because we have power, and we want revenge on Konoha, our clan is defeated and exiled by the village and we want our righteous position back, the Uchiha clan will rule over Konoha, our rebellion will show the world our righteous place" her father scream again to her.

"That's why I said you're just a power hunger, old man. I personally didn't mind that, that Uchiha Madara did betrayed the village, which I know because the clan that time didn't help him. They just know him as an evil one who takes his brother's eyes. And you just want revenge, isn't it, old man?" she said, still glaring to her father.

"You ungrateful brat, I FU***** RAISE YOU, KAREN AND NOW YOU BETRAYED YOUR FAMILY AND CLAN AND MOST OF ALL, YOU LEFT THE VILLAGE AND LEFT YOUR ROLE IN OUR PLAN!" her father scream louder, she could see her mother seems scared and Itachi just have his passive expression while she didn't move a bit.

"I don't have any role in that plan and one thing; I don't think that your so called pride is going to save you. From what I learned with the past Uchiha document, revenge is our weakness, revenge will make you walk down on your own path of destruction, and what could you say, old man, if the rebellion failed? Will our clan manage to survive then? What will happen to the civilians? Would you kill the innocent civilians just for your pride, reputation, or revenge?" she asks.

Fugaku then takes her hand and begin to pull her, in the direction to the Uchiha Compound, Karen did think that maybe he would ground me. And she makes her mind, she grabs her father's wrist and use her power, her chakra control is indeed marvelous. "Last chance, release me, old man" she said. But her father don't budge and she grab it harder until a sound of 'crack' heard and her father release his hand, nursing his now broken wrist. Karen then pull out her twin swords and said, "If you won't let me go, I suppose that I'm allowed to kill you right here and now" she said. Mikoto just gasp while Itachi finally acted, he grabs her shoulder and said, "Stop, you won't get anything by killing him now. Father, it seems that she won't join the plan and I'm sure that having someone like her in the clan would disadvantage us so I think to let her go, she isn't need after all"

Fugaku at last nod and Karen left then slap Itachi's hand on her shoulder, smirk to him and them sheathing her swords and turns back, intend to leave the family before glared for the last time to her father and said, "Next time we meet, I will be an enemy, maybe" then she left, leaving an enraged father and the scared mother, also a sleeping younger brother and a stoic twin brother.

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone….

What do you think of this story and don't forget to give reviews…

It will be more interesting at the next chapter…

ForinaReal


	4. Leaving or not Leaving?

Hello everyone we meet again, first, I would like to deeply apologize…It took like I don't know how many months for me to update this, but at least I write a long chapter right? So forgive me everyone who read this story. I will update my other story like Namichuu Fest and Shangri-la but I'm on a huge writer's block and I don't know what to write at Shangri-la and I would like to make a one shot comedy in Reborn. And don't forget if you're reading Shangri-la to give me reviews so I will have something inspire me. So everyone, this is the last chapter of the first arc, the next chapter will focus on Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata, well, I still would like to show Naruto and the group, but I will minimalist them, I will get the focus on the Uchiha Massacre and Sakura instead. As you know it would be sasusaku because I love that pairing even if I hate Sasuke from the bottom of my heart. Well, enough blabbering, just enjoy the chapter

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

Chapter 3: Leaving or not leaving?

For the past few weeks, Naruto always going to the group's meeting point, either to play with Gaara or train with the other member. He seems to take a liking to a kind of sword play which uses bamboo swords, it's called TenshinRyu by the way, and Wakana taught him that.

"It's an old culture from the Kirigakure and I happen to know it, so make sure you do it well, because the sword play used to be played at the religious ceremony for God to bless their land and hoping that the God will bless them with peace and prosper" said the group leader when Naruto said that the sword play is interesting.

Naruto always said that he want to join the group, but Wakana always said, "You have to think it over again and decided the best for you. We still here for another month, so think about it well, Naruto. There is many who will sad if you go right, like Jiraiya-sama or Kakashi?"

If she said like that, Naruto usually just nod and the he would have this disappointed expression on his face. Right, he maybe hate to live in the village, but Jiraiya and Kakashi won't let him go out either and they will be quite disappointed if he leaves the village. He's confused, he really want to go with the group, but deep down, he's worried about Jiraiya and Kakashi, he don't want to leave them because he likes them very much. Then, he remember his father, 'will he mad if I leave?' he ask himself. But he always thinks that he won't even care or even trying to destroy the group like what the Kazekage did when Gaara left.

After their first show, Naruto realized that Karen always seemed too worried about something and somehow, Naruto think that there will be something big happen later. And the time go really fast, the group will leave in 3 days. Naruto also saw their most popular night show, Wakana performed too that night, she's using fire while dancing which is really stunning and beautiful. He really wants to see that again someday.

He's currently walking alone inside the forest at night. Thinking about his decision, will he leave or will he stay at the village? But then, he heard some ruckus near him, it sounded like people arguing with each other and he hear his father's voice screaming orders to the people around him and they obeyed then, the sound fell silent.

Minato's POV

Okay, a ninja called Mizuki really pissed me off. He made me do extra work with capturing him. He apparently stole a forbidden scroll and ran away with the scroll and the elders forced me to lead the ANBU to catch because I agree; that the scroll is very dangerous. And now, I'm really in an extreme bad mood. I really want to catch him quickly, get the scroll, and get home, even though my son won't be there, he seems to be very close with that circus group and somehow I get this uneasy feeling that something will happen later. I then screaming orders for the ANBU then, they obey my order quietly. I then close my mouth and walking around, deciding to search for that bastard stealer. I think again about my relationship with Naruto, seeing that I've met that little Uchiha girl earlier, she seems really kind and well, shortly a perfect figure for a country's advisor.

_Flashback_

_One of the elder comes in into my office without knocking. I almost snapped and shout to that old bag, but then, I saw that he's bringing someone sitting on a wheelchair. 'The prediction girl' that's what I thought. _

"_Hokage-sama, Yuki wanted to speak with you privately, she said that this is an emergency, so do you mind to leave your work for a little bit, listening to her?" ask the elder, with his rarely formal tone._

_I then nod at him and he leave the two of us alone in my office, I stare at the girl, she looks a lot like her mother and seems to inherit her father's calm nature. I just hope that she won't be an emotionless ice cube like her siblings, except for that little sword playing girl. She then roll her wheelchair, now standing-or sitting- in front of me with her serious eyes, I suddenly feel awkward and decided to start the conversation,_

"_Well, don't be so serious, Uchiha-san, I won't bite" I said to her. She seemed surprised and giggled at me. She then answer, "It seems you know my name" _

_I nod at her and introduce myself, "Yeah, I think everyone in the council and the Hokage knows it, you kind of an important person. By the way, I think we haven't met before, I'm the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, nice to meet you, Uchiha-san" _

_She then giggled again and response at my greetings, "Don't have to be too formal, I'm technically much younger than you, Hokage-sama. Furthermore, I'm even younger than your son. Well, I'm Uchiha Yuki. I'm looking forward to work with you later, Hokage-sama"_

"_Nice to meet you too, Yuki. Or what should I call you? Yuki-san, Yuki-chan, or maybe you prefer Uchiha-san like before?" I ask her, she somehow make the tense on my office suddenly dropped and I thought that must be one of her ability, being a fortune teller everyday._

"_I kind of despise my clan, so I would prefer Yuki or Yuki-san or Yuki-chan, as you want it, but please never mention my clan" she said. I obviously quite surprised when she supposed to be prideful to be an Uchiha like her father, mother, and her siblings, except that rebellious girl._

"_By the way, what do you want to talk with me, Yuki-chan?" I ask her. She then come back to her senses and face my eyes, she have to lift her head and then, she answer me, "I've come to give you warning and my first big prediction for this village, I think you must be the first one to know, seeing that I haven't told the elders yet"_

"_That's an honor, and then what is it?" I ask her half joking_

"_I'm starting now, please listen carefully" she said, she closed her eyes for a second and opened it again, revealing a red clouded eyes, staring at nothing and she started saying,_

"_**The moon come and disappears**_

_**The moon come and save the cursed one**_

_**The cursed one will find its light**_

_**And meet the other cursed people**_

_**Then it will meet his companions**_

_**The clan with fiery eyes will eventually burn the leaf**_

_**The leaf then order someone to control the fire**_

_**But, the kind fire who disappear long ago will fight the bad one and lost**_

_**And she will disappear again along with the sunrise**_

_**But her precious one will stop the fire **_

_**And he will throw dirt to the fire and stopped it from lighting**_

_**The leader makes a wrong choice**_

_**The moon then will be the choice**_

_**The precious one will choose the moon than the leaf**_

_**The leader won't get it back**_

_**Then, the young herbs will fight the flash and stopped by the wise one**_

_**The moon then disappeared from the sky" **_

_She then, finished her sentence while I somehow have it already memorized it inside my head, deciding to think about it later. Her eyes then returned to her normal onyx eyes and she nod at me._

"_Do you hear that clearly? I hope the prediction won't come true seeing that many casualties and suffering it would bring over. Oh, and I hope you will make the right decision" she said, she then roll her wheelchair and exiting the room after bid me farewell._

End flashback

I' m still thinking about it, but this Mizuki case is really make me feel pissed and I'm not in the mood to think about that prediction of hers. After walking for a little while, an ANBU arrive beside me, he want to report something.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He then answer me, "Sire, your son is in the forest, Mizuki seems to meet him and threat him to keep silent about him, because he seems shocked"

I then panicked; I worried that the bastard Mizuki harms my son. I then run at my full speed, with that ANBU lead my way to my son to found him completely harmless and still looking around blankly.

Naruto's POV

Ninjas!

Why are they here?

Why my father is here?

I still look around blankly, someone called Mizuki did meet me earlier, but he then grab my shoulders roughly and order me to shut my mouth up. Well, he don't know that everyone believe that I'm a selective mute while I just stared blankly at the ANBU who apparently have their worried look. I then think, 'just why you look so worried? If I die you obviously are the happiest one?'

My father rushed to my side, seeking for any injuries and very assured when he don't find one.

He then sighed and look at me, "Naruto, did you meet someone named Mizuki earlier?" he ask

I then just ignored him and stared blankly; don't realize his raging emotions hidden behind his always smiling face.

Minato's POV

Okay, here he goes again with 'I ignore you for the rest of my life'

I feel furious inside, he could talk and laugh with the members of that circus group and he don't even talk with me.

I know that I distant myself from him all this time, but he could talk and laugh with someone who just meet him for one day, this make me even furious than before, and the ANBU beside me just stood there.

I don't care how he even meet them because I never watch him all day, I don't care how he could even talk with them within an hour or even a minute, I don't care who the hell is this Wakana who could make him very comfortable and happy. I don't know how the hell he could talk and smile with them I just want something simple, for him to talk a bit and to smile a bit at me, for him to acknowledge me as his father even though I ignore him for these past years.

Please, just don't look at me with those blank eyes

Please, just speak a bit to me

Please, acknowledge my presence here

Even though I'm the Hokage, I still want my own son, who Kushina sacrificed her life for to live happily with me in the village.

Even now, in the middle of this ruckus

I just want you to speak a bit, please answer me.

Naruto!

"Naruto, where did he go?" I ask him again, raising my voice. He don't even react and just stare blankly at me, he just keep his silent mode and don't even staring at me.

I then remembered, his smile with that red haired boy, how he come home from that forest a few days ago, after meeting the circus group's leader. How they managed to make him speak. How he was able to speak with them if he's like this with me?

I'm raging inside, for the first time in my life I'm jealous of someone who could make my son speak and talk. Jealous of them who could smile and laugh happily with my son, scared of them…for taking my son away soon. Then I feel that I can't hold it anymore, I want to ask Naruto, and why he could show emotional expression while he doesn't even acknowledge my presence and just ignore me for a whole day?

Normal POV

The ANBU and Naruto just stood there silently when the Hokae seems to have an inner debate and his face slightly showing that he's raging inside.

"Naruto, where did he go? He's a criminal" ask the Fourth to his son while Naruto just stare blankly at his eyes, and stayed silent.

He then raising his voice a bit, "Naruto, just tell me already where did he go?"

Naruto just ignore him again and not answering him, still stare at him blankly while the Fourth just feeling angry, depressed, sad, frustration, mixing into one. He then snapped, couldn't control his emotion anymore.

"NARUTO! JUST SPEAK AND TELL ME WHERE THE HELL DID THAT BASTARD MIZUKI WENT!" he screamed at him, a sentence with all his emotion in it, he then came to his sense while Naruto who surprised at his words just shiver and raised his hand, pointing to a direction where Mizuki went and then immediately run to the deeper side of the forest when the Fourth just surprised by his own doing and tilled his head downward, feeling guilty, noticing the fear from his son, he decided to let him go and screaming order for ANBU to search for Mizuki and the scroll, after a while of running the ANBU managed to catch him and get the scroll back, meaning that he could go home at last even though he have a feeling that he couldn't sleep tonight.

Meanwhile with Naruto…

He run, continued to run even though he don't even know where the hell is he, he just feel tears coming down from his face, he used to his father cold attitude toward him, but he never see him scream angrily at him like that, he then finally stopped and stood like a statue in the middle of nowhere, tears coming down from his face, after a while he then turns back, running to the direction of the group's camping site, telling the purple haired woman that he's staying there tonight and hoping to have her calming him down.

He then run and reaches the camping site, everyone still awake, chatting, Gaara is playing with tigers and Karen still sharpening her two precious blades, and Wakana is talking with Roshi and Han regarding their uptight schedule. Then, Fu who was chatting with Yagura realized his presence and coming right to his side while Yagura continue to cleaning their bike.

"Oi, Naruto, why are you here, its past sleeping hour you know?" he ask casually not realizing Naruto's face still stare downwards and then after a while with no answer of his question, he stared down at the blond boy

"Eeehhhh, Oi, why are you crying I didn't do anything?" asked him to the boy, seems very surprised, when the other just have their what-did-you-do stare on him

"I didn't do anything oiiii" he scream to them while the boy continue to cry silently at his place,

Suddenly, their leader's voice silent all of their talking, "Naruto, come here" she said while the boy immediately rush to her side his eyes still stared downwards, the woman then sighed and members silently going inside to their tents.

"What happen?" ask the leader calmly, he then don't answer her and she continue, "It has something to do with your father isn't it?"

The boy finally raised his head and nod, tears still streaming on his face and he tells her his experience, "I ignore him again today and he scream at me" he answer

Wakana then go brain storming, he heard that Naruto always ignore him on daily basis and they supposed to believe that he was a selective mute. The Hokage supposed to use to his behavior and why did he suddenly snap out? She then remember Naruto came to their first performance and the Hokage did come to that performance, silently cursing herself for giving him the ticket and make him slightly jealous or angry at her group and risking another village without performance. But, she then stared at the blond boy who still has tears on his face,

"Please, let me join you…" said the boy as he cries louder

The leader just sighs and pats his head, deep inside, she would want him to reconsider this, but seeing his current situation and relation with the Fourth, this would be his final.

"Alright" said the woman. "Get your things ready, we will leave in 2 days"

The boy lightens up and asks again, "Can I stay here tonight?"

The woman just nod and smile at him, walk him to Gaara's tent and told him to stay with the red haired boy there.

When Wakana step out of the tent, she saw Roshi and Han, standing in a few feet in front of her as if they are waiting for something.

"We're getting a new member" said the leader.

"Is that so? With Naruto joining, our group will have a complete set of jinchuurikis" said Roshi

"Just hope that no one realized it, which could stand being attacked everyday just because we have their hosts" said Han, sighing

"Just hope that the Yellow Flash will not be angry at us, taking his only son away" said the leader

"Heh, who want to fight him?" said Roshi as he waved his hand and get to his tent

"Wakana, you know this would happen? What do you intend to do, revenging your clan by collecting the hosts?" ask Han, his voice sounded colder

"No, that's in the past, I'm just helping them who suffer in their own village" answer her. "Besides, if I want to kill that bastard excuse of a living creature called Orochimaru, I would have done that long time ago"

Han just nod and get to his tent, followed by the leader who steps to her tent, falling into her slumber.

2 days later…

Naruto's at his room, his backpack already placed beside him, it's raining heavily outside. His father still at his office, working. They haven't talked a bit since that incident and the Fourth is burying himself with his work, exhausting himself, hoping that he will forget this problem.

Naruto just stared at the rain. The group will leave soon and he has to go to the forest for them. Silently he goes downstairs, his bag hanging on his hand. He gets out of the door, turns back once, staring his, no his father house. Remembering his childhood memories in this house, when he was little, his father will read him a story before he goes to sleep. Maybe, just maybe it was the best time in his life. Then, his father distant himself, he feels lonely. Then the villagers, started to beat him up, glaring at him, and almost kill him a few times. That's when he knows Kakashi; he was the one who always saved him. Jiraiya too, comes to the village last year and accidently saw him being beaten up by a chuunin and immediately come to his rescue. Then, the group come, they give him sense of belonging that he thought to be gone when his father distant himself, knowing that there are others like him who suffers the same thing. The boy then clench his fist, determination in his eyes then he dash from the house, decided to talk to someone before his leave.

The Third Hokage sipping his tea, enjoying his old age, without that damn paperwork that he already passed down to that Namikaze boy and he smirked when he imagine the blond ninja rubbing his head in stress with that paperwork. Then, he remembered the 9 tails host, the boy is suffering too much to his dismay, he couldn't stop the villagers or the ninjas to stop beating him up. He's not the monster they thought to be and he knew that all along. He sighed again when he heard from his former student that the blond Hokage has distant himself from his son. He know it too, the boy become more look like Kushina, his mother. Maybe the Fourth is missing his wife too much until he couldn't stand that his son become more looks like her. Then, he heard door knock, wondering who might it be under this heavy rain, he stood up from his chair and open the door, revealing the blond boy, standing while having his gaze on the ground, his clothes completely wet. And his spiky blond hair now is going down.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? You're wet, you could get a cold, come inside I'll get you a cup of tea and we'll go to the Hokage's Tower" said the old Hokage.

"No, I won't meet him again for a while. I come to say good bye" said the boy in one breath. The old man just sighed and pat his head, he know this will come one day, the group's already here for a few months and its time to leave.

"Sorry, please don't tell anyone, I already left a note inside the house for Kakashi, Jiraiya, and my father so please don't tell anyone about this" he said again, his voice is full of determination and he seems to think of it for a long time now.

"Okay, I hope you have a good trip" answer the old man, Naruto raise his head in surprise and found his face smiling at him. He then hugs the old man as if he's his own grandfather, ignoring his wet clothes. He then pull back and said, "I'm going. I will come back here someday"

And off he goes, under the heavy rain of Konohagakure, joining the moon and ready to see the world.

While somewhere near the Hokage tower, the little girl with raven hair just sighed and stared at the rain, looking at the horizon while witnessing the blond boy running away from the Hokage Tower before he glance on it once and turns to go.

"It seems that my prediction will come true after all, when I hope that you will meet my expectations and make the right decision, it seems that I overestimated you, Hokage-sama" said the girl to no one.

"But well, maybe it's not so bad after all, for the upcoming dialogue to come, you must get stronger, Naruto-san, the hosts, Karen nee-sama, Tsukiyagami group, and my brothers. Because the sunshine after heavy rain is the best one isn't it, the one who have the same ability as me, even though we never met, I hope we will meet sometime in the future, Nakitsugi-san" continued the girl as she smiled through the rain.

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower

Minato's POV

My work for today is finished, maybe even for tomorrow. I'm exhausting myself to forget about that incident with Naruto and I haven't talked to him ever since then. I'm now on my way to my house, ignoring the rain on my way.

I opened the door with determination on my face, I already decide to talk to my son, no matter how emotionless he is and how angry he was at me, I was determined to fix my relationship with my son soon.

I stepped to his room, he's not here and I started to worry where the hell he is under this heavy rain when I found a piece of paper on his bed, I then realized that his room is now empty, just bed and other furniture, the doll and his clothes are gone, I then immediately picked it and read his notes, it just 2 words

_Goodbye_

I then come to my senses, he's not here anymore, he's not going to occupy this room and ignore everyone on his way, he won't use this room, and I won't meet him again for a very long time. Tears then appear on my face, it haven't appear since the day Kushina died, when I lost her, I promise to make my son happy, then he disappear, with that circus group

Why is it everything precious to me always disappear at the end? I lost 2 of my students, _Obito, Rin. _I lost my precious wife, _Kushina_. And now, I lost my one and only son, _Naruto_, because of that circus group.

That time, I don't know what I was thinking, I just want to get him back and that time, I was very angry, furious, at the group, especially that purple haired leader. That time, I did think that my decision to let them perform at the village is a wrong one; I shouldn't let them like Fugaku said. That time, I still don't know anything, when I always said to Kakashi not to let emotions clouded your decision, I let my rage to take over my head, immediately going to the Hokage tower and searching for ninjas record for my generation.

I then started searching for a kunoichi named Wakana and found it at a forbidden section, for the ninjas who went on a very long mission, for exiled ninja, for missing-nin, and for shinobi who stopped being one because of their personal reason and their information kept here to forbid anyone else than the Hokage or the council to get information about them. I found her page and opened it immediately.

'Nakitsugi Wakana, Born: XX/YY/OOOO, Last rank: ANBU Captain, Taijutsu level: S, Genjutsu level: A, Ninjutsu level: S, Specialty: Seals, Herbs, Advanced Medical Knowledge, Short time Apprentice of Tsunade, Head of Nakitsugi Clan. 2 years of service in ANBU before leaving. 70 S-rank missions in which 25 are solo. 178 A-rank mission. 50 B-rank missions. 78 C-rank missions. And 47 D-rank mission. Reason for leaving: Personal Problem.

I then feel rage inside, I did assumed that she's a missing-nin and need to be captured, but it seems that she's leaving with the council's consent and somehow make me confused a little. 'How could the council let her go with this kind of excellent career record?' He then searched for clan's record in Konoha. He did hear Nara, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and some other small clan, but why he never heard of Nakitsugi? He searched for many scrolls and finally found a very old scroll hidden in the deepest part of the shelf. The scroll clearly said that it's forbidden and despite that I opened it anyway.

"Nakitsugi clan specialized in medical herbs and seals. Their head is always woman and they are known because of their purple hair and their specialty to make new kind of antidote, medicines, or something like that with herbs. They have special kind of green house which have almost any kind of medical plants scattered around the 5 great countries and guarded by a type of blood just that only enable the clan member to open the place. Other kind of information is confidential and couldn't be found in another place"

I then sighed at the document. Like this is enough to tell me what could she do? But then memories started to pouring over my head, I then remember the time, when I met Kushina at the ramen stall; she was with a purple haired girl in ANBU uniform.

_Flashback_

_Normal POV_

_Minato was walking to his favorite ramen stall, the newly build Ichiraku Ramen and he somehow immediately befriend the owner who has a small little girl. _

_He then saw his little girlfriend, talking happily to someone with ANBU uniform while eating a bowl of ramen. He smirked at his lucky day and come to her side, intent to surprise her when she turns back_

"_Minato! What are you doing here?" ask the red haired woman_

"_Going to eat some ramen, and who is this friend of yours?" he asked his girlfriend while seeing the purple haired woman with ANBU uniform. Her eyes sparkling with ocean blue color and she smiled at him._

"_Oh my God, Minato you don't remember our classmate who managed to defeat your written test 5 times?" ask Kushina with her always happy face. The blond ninja then remember and point at the purple haired ANBU._

"_WAKANA! Your hair is longer" he said is completely priceless._

_DUAGH! He's being hit by Kushina_

"_Is that what you said when you never met her for I don't know how many years?" she said angrily while the ANBU girl laughed at him_

"_Ahahah, that's funny, well don't mind it, really we're not that close you know" answer the woman. "Well, I have mission, so treat me this time ne, Kushina-chan?" _

"_EH, OI, Wait… Wakana-chan that's cheating….." said Kushina while her friend already poofed away._

"_Don't worry, I'll pay them for you," said Minato and Kushina immediately crush him into a bear hug and muttering thank you sooo muchhh._

_Times skip…_

_2 years later_

_Minato is now a proud ANBU Captain, assigned to guard the leader of Nakitsugi clan because the Iwagakure ninjas are rumored to target her for their clan's herbs. He comes to their insanely huge mansion and the guards are glaring on him as though they don't believe him a bit with their leader's protection. He just sighed, 'the clan really is strict" he thought._

_He then continued to walk through the hall and the female maids opened the huge door for him revealing a room kind of a throne room with a girl with purple hair sitting at the highest place with her formal long kimono. She then stopped reading her scroll and stopped her gaze on him while he kneels down in respect._

"_Greetings, Leader of Nakitsugi Clan. I'm Namikaze Minato, ANBU from the Hidden Village of Konohagakure. Here to guard you" said the man as he bow his head down_

_What's his first impression of this woman who he should have met 2 years ago and he apparently has forgotten it already. She has an aura that makes her look like a noble and for everyone to respect her and well, something likes that._

"_Greetings to you too, honorary ANBU of the Leaf, I'm Nakitsugi Wakana, head of Nakitsugi Clan. It's an honor to have you at my service" said the woman back._

_He just nods his head and…_

_End Flashback_

Minato's POV

I remember it now, she is once an ANBU and the leader of Nakitsugi clan, one of the prestigious clan in the Leaf, now the question. Why I've never heard of the clan since that mission. I acknowledge that I tend to forget people who I just met for the first time, but their clan is freaking huge. Then I remember an event from a long time ago, before Naruto was born and at my first month being a Hokage

_Flashback again…_

_Normal POV_

"_Hokage-sama, its emergency, there's an intruder inside the village a-a-an-and…" said a Chuunin with purple hair._

"_Calm your self, what's wrong?" said the Hokage from behind his desk._

"_IT'S OROCHIMARU!" answer the Chuunin, when the Hokage realized it, his clothes was full of blood, injuries everywhere and his face was pale_

_The Hokage immediately call a squad of ANBU and order them to go search for Orochimaru inside the village, but before he could finished his sentence, the Chuunin said again,_

"_Hokage-sama please, save my clan, he's been slaughtering everyone, the kids, the clan's council, and many of them. Please, Hokage-sama, save our leader, she's fighting him right now, please, Hokage…-sama" _

_Then the Chuunin passed out, the Hokage ordered more squad of ANBU to give the leader back up and he himself was going there, but when he finally arrived at the clan's house, he was stunned by the view._

_Blood every where and corpses. Kids, ninjas, old, young, everyone with purple hair is killed here. He then goes further inside the house and heard metal clashing at the backyard. He comes there and saw the female leader and a snake-like man fighting each other. Then the snake Sannin realized their presence, and he smirked_

"_Oh my, we have guest here, then Nakitsugi-sama I should bid you good bye for now on" he said as he disappears_

_The female leader clenches her teeth and screams at him, "Coward! Come back here and fight me you snake freak!"_

_As the snake man disappears, the leader keep screaming at him with kunai in her hand, the ANBU then come beside her and she turn her head, staring at the blond Hokage_

"_We deeply apologize, for our lateness, Nakitsugi-sama" said one of the ANBU. "It's a huge loss for Konoha to lose this huge clan in one night"_

"_Shut your mouth" said the woman coldly and the ANBU flinched and step back when the Hokage step forward._

"_Nakitsugi-sama, if you would tell us what happened here?" ask him_

"_Orochimaru killed my clan, satisfied?" she answer and then she disappear with a wind of leaves_

_1 week later…_

_The Hokage still have his head full of that event, many has give their condolences to the female leader. He is now walking through a hall inside the Hokage tower when he heard someone talking at the council's room_

"_You sure you want to go?" ask the person, he recognized this voice as one of the leader_

"_Of course, revenge for my clan and to live freely in this world" answer a woman's voice._

"_Is that so? You've become like that blood stained Uchiha clan you know" said the council's old woman_

"_I don't care, but never compare me to the Uchiha, I don't like it. Just tell me already, do you approve me leaving or not?" ask the woman again_

"_Alright, you win, just go and get your revenge with that snake freak done and do what you want" answer the council with a sigh._

_The Hokage could really feel that she's smirking and when the door opened, he immediately run to his office in a flash speed._

_End Flashback_

Minato's POV

So that's it, she's in her way for revenge; she has been collecting everyone with exceptional power to join her so she could have her revenge.

Like I'll let that happen!

Nakitsugi…

I then rushed into my office furiously to see the elders standing like statue; they are practically glaring at me.

"Hokage-sama, do you know what happen?" ask one of them

I ignored him and they seems pretty pissed

"The host run away with that group, you know what to do, right?" said one of them again

"Maybe we should really kill him back them" said another one

"If the enemy village knows about this…"

"It's dangerous to keep that monster"

"We should kill him on spot"

I accidentally snapped and scream at them, "JUST SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING ABOUT KILLING MY SON!"

"Hokage-sama, you know that he's a monster, he should be kept inside the village" said the elder

"He's a monster because all of you treated him like that; just shut your mouth up. I will personally handle this problem" I said to them. "And I won't let you do anything with this case. Just get your hands off and drink your pleasure tea somewhere"

They just stayed silent as I called for some ANBU squad, Kakashi instantly come to my side. I could see his worried eyes behind that mask and I ordered him to find the group. I then keep ignoring the elders while I remembered something.

"_**The leader makes a wrong choice**_

_**The moon then will be the choice**_

_**The precious one will choose the moon than the leaf**_

_**The leader won't get it back**_

_**Then, the young herbs will fight the flash and stopped by the wise one**_

_**The moon then disappeared from the sky"**_

The prophecy, the leader is obviously me, the moon is the group, the precious one is Naruto and the young herbs is… Wakana!

The name Wakana literally means young herbs. I then rushed to the mansion near the Tower to find the girl watching the rain silently. I calm myself and called her.

"Yuki, you know this would happen, right?" I ask her with my cold tone

She still have her eyes on the rain, but she still answer me, "Of course, I'm a fortune teller. I know this would happen and you seem to ignore my warning isn't it, Hokage-sama?"

"The prophecy is all about this, the wrong decision is when I decided to scream at him that time. I snap and let my emotion get in the way"

"Is that so? Then, what would you do now?" she asked me

"I'll get him back, no matter what it cost" I said clearly

She just sighed and answer me, "Do you remember the last part of the prophecy?"

"The leader won't get it back. Then, the young herbs will fight the flash and stopped by the wise one. The moon then disappeared from the sky" I answer her. It then comes to my mind. I won't get him back, no matter what I do. I stand there, raging inside when I rushed outside and find Kakashi and his ANBU squad waiting there for my command.

"All of you search for the group; don't hurt anyone except they asked for a fight. Get Naruto back and get the leader here" I order them and the nod and disappear while I and Kakashi run, following them.

Meanwhile, somewhere at the forest…

Normal POV

Naruto still cuddling like a ball inside the carriage, Gaara has tried to make him speak but he still stayed silent in the corner. The other bijuu already pursue the Kyuubi to come out, but it seems futile. Karen who is inside and sharpening her blades (again) then suddenly changed her eyes to the sharingan mode. She then stand up and told Roshi to stop the carriage, all of them.

"Roshi, stop the carriage" she said while the driver, Roshi just stare at her, seems confused but then the girl smirk. "We have company"

Roshi then nod in understanding while he scream to stop all the carriage, their leader then comes out, she then screaming order for them.

"Karen, Fu, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Kabuto, Yamato, Yugito, Killer-bee, Utakata, take care of the ANBU!" she screams and the addressed people then disappear. Except for Karen, she stayed still and asked her, "What are you going to do, Wakana-san?"

"I have a minor problem with the Hokage" answer the leader as she turns and leave.

Then, with the Hokage and his ANBU squad…

"Sire, we found them, a few of them is heading this way, including the Uchiha girl" said one of the ANBU.

The Hokage nod his head and signaled for them to go further.

After a while he could see the group's member. They are running ahead to them and when all of them stopped in the middle of the forest, the little girl started to talk,

"Good afternoon, I'm Karen from the group. I will say it once, just back off and come back to your village. Naruto don't want to be there and we're keeping him safe" said the girl.

The ANBU then turns their head to the Hokage, asking for order.

"If I said no?" asked the blond Hokage

"Then, we will eliminate all of you, here and now" answer the girl as her eyes turn red and unsheathed her swords. The ANBU also get into their fighting stance as Roshi then said to the Hokage,

"The leader wants to see you, she's waiting straight from here, just run for a 5 minute, and you will find her"

The Hokage and nod at him and started to go forward when one of the ANBU grab his shoulder,

"Hokage-sama, it's not wise to go there alone, let one of us accompany you she might want to kill you there"

The Hokage snorted at him, "I'm not that weak, who do you think I am?"

The ANBU then release his grip and the Hokage runs from the location.

"Then, shall we begin?" ask the little girl.

Kakashi then stepped forward to whisper something to the ANBU,

"Let me handle the Uchiha girl, her sharingan is more than dangerous" said the masked man. The other just nod at him and leaving him at the center to engage a one-on-one battle with the Uchiha girl

"Kakashi-senpai, you want to fight me now, it's not the right time" said the girl, smirking

"Well, well, Karen, you've gotten quite a foul mouth" he said back, getting his kunai on hand and revealing his sharingan

"Sharingan from the start, eh?" ask the little girl again.

"Well, facing someone like you without this equal to death" answer the ANBU.

"Unfortunately, I'm having problem fighting Killer-Bee and He don't have any sharingan or bloodline limit" said the girl mockingly.

"Hey, I have 8 tailed beasts inside, little girl!" shout Killer-Bee.

"Whatever it is, Bee. Let us handle the other ANBU, Karen, you handle the copy ninja" said Yugito.

The girl nod at her and both her and Kakashi already in a silent glaring contest sharingan versus sharingan.

"Ha! The two of them will have a good fighting, don't you think so, Yagura?" ask Fu, cheerfully.

"Fu, it's not the right time to watch their fight, we're surrounded by ANBU everywhere" said Yagura, coldly.

"Wow, the Hokage seems pretty pissed, don't you think so" said Kabuto, preparing his chakra scalpel.

"Nah, he's just a little stupid" said Roshi.

"Well, let's just start should we, ANBU-san?" said Yugito, releasing her one tailed form.

The ANBU just stood there in shock, not expecting the 2 tailed host to be here plus being able to control her bijuu freely.

When they just stood there, Fu already have his kunai on his hands, attacking all of them and Killer-Bee also release his 1 tailed, rampaging at the forest, killing a few ANBU and well, destroying the Forest of Konoha.

Kakashi just stood like a statue on his place, stunned by the view. Even though they are the elite ANBU, it's impossible to fight 2 jinchuurikis at once and they have the little Uchiha prodigy with them. He tried to run away, giving back up to his comrades, but the little girl stop him, swords on each of her hands and eyes swirling.

"Don't try to run away, senpai, you're my opponent" said the girl

Kakashi then tried to attack her, but then he stopped, the world suddenly changed, and its red everywhere and what he sees really want him to get out of there.

It was when he saw Obito dying, trying to save him and die in the process, giving his left sharingan eye to him as his last gift. His WORST regret of life.

"So this is your worst memories?" ask the little girl beside him.

He just stood there, he really wanted to attack her, but he couldn't move his body.

"You shouldn't do that, this is my world, I just show you your worst memory" answer the girl beside him.

Kakashi couldn't speak or move his body, he just stared at the view, he doesn't want to see it again, and he doesn't want to see it anymore.

"Don't want to see it?" ask the girl behind him

"Is this the power of your eyes?" ask the white haired ANBU

"Sort of, different from my brother, isn't it?" answer the girl, flying around at the red world.

Kakashi just stayed silent, trying to close his eyes, but the girl then close his eyes with her hands from behind.

"I really don't want to use this, but you're my enemy, senpai. How about you just forfeit and get back to the village?" ask the girl, whispering to his ear

"You know, I don't want to let Naruto go" answer him

"He's suffering in this village, and so are our other members" said Karen, still closing his eyes.

"Are you too?" ask the ANBU again

The girl then flinched and the two of them stay silent for 5 minutes or so.

"I just want to free myself from my father" answer the girl.

"Aren't you just running away, the group is your place to run away then?" ask Kakashi again

"I despise my clan; I still want to be with my brothers and sisters, but that time, I felt very angry at my father and my clan, I don't know what to do, leaving all of my problems seems to be the best answer and the group came, I went to the outside world with them, end of story, senpai" answer her

"Your sister, she is the little girl living at the mansion near the Hokage Tower, isn't she? The council's golden child" ask him again

"I've been away for too long, I don't know what happened here anymore, just come back to our problem, please just stop this meaningless fight and come back to your village, Naruto want to go with us" said the girl, releasing his eyes and her illusion, the two of them now are in the middle of the battle, bijuu everywhere and the ANBU seems to face difficulty facing many bijuu at once.

"That…was up to our Hokage to answer" answer Kakashi as he take his kunai

"I really don't want to fight you, but it seems you're stubborn, senpai" said the girl, taking her swords

"How about you hand Naruto to us and you could go away with your circus group?"

"I refused then" answer the girl

And the two of them strike each other, one with kunai and one with swords.

Meanwhile, with Minato…

He's running in his full speed until he found the purple haired woman standing like a statue under the heavy rain, she doesn't seem to hold any weapon, but the Hokage still cautious about her, after all, kunoichi are famous to have hidden weapons everywhere.

The leader turns her had and facing the Hokage.

"We meet again, Hokage-sama" said the woman

"Return my son" he said, it's like instructions not request

"He is the one who decided to go with us, please give him a little more freedom, he already suffer much in this village" said the woman

"And how could you prove to me that you are not using him for your revenge, Nakitsugi?" ask the blond leader, glaring at the woman

The woman then has her surprised face and he just smirk at her

"Cat got your tongue, Nakitsugi?"

"One question, how could you find out about my clan?" ask her

"My friends seems to know you and it's obvious that you're also a ninja in my generation, I'm just doing a little research and I got your record" answer him

"Is that so… and if I refused, what will you do?" ask the woman

The Hokage then pull out his strange shaped kunai and charge at her with his super speed he managed to wound her on the cheek and slash her arm. But, the woman just stood there and heals her wound.

"I don't intent to fight, but you're forcing me to" said the woman, pull out her needles and start attacking.

"At last you show your true face, Nakitsugi" said the Hokage, deflecting all of the needles

Wakana then just shut her mouth and started doing hand signs.

"Ninpou: 100 needles" said the woman as she spread her chakra, surrounding the blond Hokage with 1000 needles

"I heard you learned under that Elder Chiyo, I just don't expect you to could do chakra strings" said Minato

She just keeps quiet and waved her hands, commanding the needles to attack the blond Hokage.

Minato then easily dodged that and the woman suddenly disappeared.

"Where are you, Nakitsugi?" he screamed

It stayed silent for a moment until he could feel the all of the trees before him has her chakra

"You know what?" said the voice behind him, but when he just turns his head, no one's there, just a whirlwind of leaves and flower petals

"The Nakitsugi Clan are the only human being closest to nature and plants, we could communicate, and we worshipped the plants, and this forest…" said the voice again from somewhere in the forest, he could feel he's surrounded by thousands of her clones but couldn't see her anywhere

"Give us the best advantage in fighting" said the voice as she appeared behind him from just a whirlwind of flower petals and she is holding katana formed from flower.

The Hokage surprised at this and jumped behind, trying to get away from the woman who immediately disappears again. Minato then left to his last resorts, the rasengan, but if he doesn't know where the woman is he couldn't do it,

But suddenly, he could feel her chakra suddenly disappear from the entire forest and he could see her kneeling just behind a huge tree with blood on her mouth he come to her, intend to use the rasengan but he saw blood from he don't know where and one thing he know that he didn't cause this

"Time to tell you the truth is it?" said the woman, wiping her blood and trying to stand, but she could barely hold herself

"I didn't cause that" he said seeing the blood

"Of course, it's not you, it's me" said the woman, staring him right in the eyes

The Hokage seems surprised, he want to ask the side effects of her jutsu, but then it come to his sense

"You're sick?" he asked

"At first, I went on a journey to find a way to defeat the one who slaughtered my clan, but then the disease started to eat me from inside, and I know that I don't have long time to live" said the woman

"I'm not satisfied, why you didn't use your clan's herbs, it should be enough to cure your sickness" said him

The woman then stared at her clan symbol, a white lily with purple petals surround it

"Because I promised myself not to" she said. "My clan is famous for secrecy and pureness, no one with tainted mind has the right to use our herbs, even if it's their clan leader"

"But, you're not a jerk like that Orochimaru, even if I acknowledge I kind of despise you" said the blond Hokage

"I'm falling to my own desire for revenge and when I realized about this, I swear to not use my clan herbs and feeling that I don't even have the right to" she answer

"I don't understand" he said. "I feel that it's not the only thing keeping you from using your clan's herbs"

She then smirked at him, "As I thought, you're sharp. You're right, it's not the only reason, it's not just that I refused to use the herbs, but this sickness is caused by some of my internal organs are missing and if I use my chakra more than usual, you know what happened"

"The internal organs, you…did you have a pact with something to lose that, is your revenge is more important that living?" ask him angrily

"No, when I noticed about this, I could feel new power inside me, it's the same as that raven haired girl who lives near the mansion, my power is not as strong as her, but at least I could know what would happen" she answer

"Yuki, you have the power of predictions?" ask him

She just nod and continued her story, "When I realized that, I came to Iwagakure, meeting their hosts, Roshi and Han. That's when I saw how their own village treats them I realized that I have forsake everything just for revenge and I can't go back no matter what I did. Then, I stayed there, thinking about my clan and my life goal, to kill Orochimaru, but I then realized, it's meaningless. Just killing him won't make my clan come back to life"

"Then, you formed the group?" ask him

"Yeah, I asked Roshi and Han if they wanted to join me and they agreed, it's just the three of us and we traveled around the world, searching for new members, the two of them knew about my disease and I decided to leave it alone, I don't know when will I die, but I did think that I could use the power I get from this, the power of predictions to help people who's suffering, whether it's the one who just want to run away, the one suffering in their own village, or the one who just want to live freely" she said

It's just silent for a moment until he then formed rasengan on his hands and the woman formed her strongest jutsu, it could make the forest obey her command

"Even so, I still want to protect the one I love" said the blond Hokage

"I understand that, but when you realized that they're already gone, I feel lonely, not realizing that there are others who would still care for me, inside that village or somewhere else in this worlds" said the woman,

Minato charge with his rasengan and Wakana has tendrils surrounded her and charging at him, when they just about to hit each other with their strongest, someone with long white hair and holding scroll, stopped them

"Jiraiya-sama" said Wakana

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" he asked him

"Humph, what am I doing here? I'm here to prevent the two of you doing stupid things" he said to them

"Is this a stupid act?" ask Wakana, smiling at the frog sannin

"Well it is, you stupid Nakitsugi!" scream him to her face. "And you," he pointed to the Hokage, "I did think that it's time for him to see the world, he could grow to hate the village if you keep this on"

The Hokage just stayed silent, he don't want to acknowledge it but, deep down he know that it's true, Naruto has to see the world himself, if he could do that maybe his perception for the village will change somehow. He wanted to be with him, but he realized that he will have to sacrifice many things just for that.

"Okay, just promise me one thing Nakitsugi" said the blond Hokage, turning back. "Promise me to take care of him and one day when he comes back, I want to see him surpass me"

The purple haired woman then nods her head while the sannin smiled at them.

"By the way, Naruto still love you" she said and managed to get the Hokage's attention. "When I asked him what his dream is, you know what he said"

"No" answer him truthfully

"He said that he wanted to be stronger, to surpass his father and to be the strongest shinobi" said the woman, finally smiling at him and staring to the sky when the rain finally stops and the ray of sunshine shone upon them

The Hokage smiled secretly and said, "Tell him that I'll be looking forward to it" and then he jumped and disappear from the sight and Wakana ordered the flowers to give the member who are fighting to retreated

"The sun after rain is really the best one isn't it, Yuki?" said the woman to no one.

After that both the group and the ANBU ceased fire under their leader's command and both of them retreated from the site. While the Hokage then decided to make a visit to the prediction girl, to ask her about what will happen to the village and to thank her. He knocks the door and he could hear she said 'enter' from inside

"It's me, Yuki" he said while the girl turning her body to face him

She smiled at him and said, "You seem happier"

"It's like something heavy is being lifted from my shoulder" he answer the girl

"Isn't it good, you've made the right decision, I changed my mind, you're worth to have my high expectation" said the girl

The Hokage then sighed at her, she don't seem to talk like a 4 years girl.

"By the way," said the girl as she scroll her wheelchair to the Hokage, holding his hand with hers and continue, "Do you want to hear the continuation of my prediction?"

"Eh? The last one isn't all of them?" ask him confused

The girl smiled at him, "Of course, I think that it's better to tell you the first half"

"You're a little clever kid" said Minato

"Then, could I start now?" ask the girl as she hold his hand, use her chakra and started to speak,

"_**The leader makes a wrong choice**_

_**The moon then will be the choice**_

_**The precious one will choose the moon than the leaf**_

_**The leader won't get it back**_

_**Then, the young herbs will fight the flash and stopped by the wise one**_

_**The moon then disappeared from the sky **_

_**But, at the upcoming dialogue,**_

_**The music and sand wind almost destroy the leaf**_

_**The moon this time is an enemy**_

_**Then our leader makes a right choice**_

_**And the moon started to light the dark night**_

_**Saving the leaf from the black wind**_

_**But the precious one has its own decision**_

_**And it will leave again along with the dawn"**_

She finished and smile at him, "It seems the future won't be so bad, isn't it, Hokage-sama?"

"The prediction girl always want to have people around them to be happy is it, like that one" he ask her

"Are you referring to Wakana-san?" ask the girl, giggling

"Of course, even if I kind of despise her, I know that she's kind enough" he said

"That's the kind of people we are, the one with prediction power. We lost something and we got this power instead" said the girl

The Hokage nod at her, and started to step out from the door while the girl waved her hand at him when he remembered something

"By the way, Yuki-chan, it seems that my house will be a little lonely from now, and I see that it's not that comfortable for you to live here by yourself, do you want to move to my house, at least we won't be lonely?" ask him

The girl smile wider and said, "I would be glad to"

The Hokage then smiled back and step out of the mansion when his eyes closed for a second because of the sun. He smiled and goes to his office.

Meanwhile the Third Hokage noticed that the rain finally stops and the sun rays appearing from behind the clouds. He smiled and stared at it happily while saying, "Spread your wing, see the world, and get stronger while you're out there, the maybe your vision about this village will change, Naruto?"

Then, the group finally gets a full collection of the jinchuurikis and who knows what will happen in the future, the group who obviously will get ambushed many times, the Uchiha clan, and the Leaf Village. The three big communities as them will each face many difficulties, but as long you're trying to protect something precious and stayed firm in your path, you'll surely find your way, whoever you are.

* * *

That's the entire chapter, thank you very much for reading this.

By the way, I would like to apologize to Tithenannisss, he really don't want to have Naruto leaving the village but I make him, don't worry, I'll make him come back later in the story, if I don't you could kill me in that guillotine. (But I don't want to die yet :P)

And as you know at my opening notes, this story is not finished yet and the next chapter will be focused on Sakura and Sasuke, maybe Hinata but I will make it on request and I will finished Namichuu Fest really soon and published another Naruto story and one Reborn and Naruto crossover like I mention at my profile, but I'm currently searching for someone to write with me.

And lastly, I'm searching for a beta reader for this story. As you know, my grammar sucks and I need a beta both for grammar and storyline as you know that I'm still a pathetic beginner. ^A^

Alright, that's all, again, thanks for reading everyone

ForinaReal.


	5. Prolog 2: Sakura and Sasuke

Yay! New arc for Sakura and Sasuke, it's Sakura anda Sasuke centric, so well... I don't mention Naruto that much, it will be 2 or 3 chapters long because I want to go to the next arc, well... little spoiler for you, the next arc will be Chuunin exam arc

So enjoy the new arc everyone!

By the way, i will never own Naruto

* * *

Prolog 2: Sakura and Sasuke

Sakura's POV Sasuke's POV

_I don't want to be here I want to be here_

_Please stop I want to be approved by you_

_I don't do anything I want you to notice me_

_Stop picking me Am I that pitiful?_

_Stop glaring at me could I compare myself to my brother_

_Did I deserve something like this? Could I protect everyone like my brother?_

_Someone... Someone..._

_Please tell me Please tell me_

_I'm Sakura I'm Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan _

_The forsaken child the youngest child of the clan's head _

_The one who has the power of controlling life the one who always living under the_

_Forces of humans' genius older brother_

_The Devil Child the forgotten child_

_The one who sought revenge to the Leaf Village's the one who sought for approval from_

_Civilians his father_

_I don't have any parents I have a complete family_

_They either abandoned me or already died a caring mother, a kind brother, and a stoic_

_ Father_

_No one cared He didn't approve me_

_I don't know why... Is it because I'm not as good as him_

_They started to hit me everyday, the villagers He always ignore me_

_Because I tried to save a butterfly, I know I'm not as genius as my brother is_

_ Dying at the street  
_

_And then, it became worse and then, I sought for his approval_

_I almost died and nobody come to save me No matter what I did_

_No one know He didn't praise me like he did to him_

_I'm the one who's forgotten I'm the one who's left behind the shadow_

_I'm the nobody I'm the nobody_

_I just want to kill them all then kill myself I'm just a shadow behind my brother_

_I just want to die... I just want to be recognized_

_But then, they came but then, he came_

_They are the only one who care the one who know my experience_

_Because if I die, someone will cry, the one who is also living behind a shadow?_

_Even if I don't know who it is the one who hated his father_

_Someday, everyone, no matter who it is But, someday..._

_Will find someone who cared for them  
_

_ I will be recognized_

_So... so..._

_We have to continue living I have to continue living_

_No matter how suffering your lives is No matter how bad your lives was_

_So, please... So, please..._

_Realized me Realized me_

_I want someone to care about me... Recognized me…_

_**I'm over here**_


	6. Don't Touch Me!

New chapter of Sasuke Sakura arc, this is the first chapter, if it was confusing, tell me I will revise it

And I desperately need a BETA damn it!

For Tsukiyagami and Project phantom,

I haven't update the P. Phantom by the way, and review please for Shangrila, I'm on a huge writer's block on that

And my sister's already healed and she's in the process of making new chapter of namichuu

Well, I don't own Naruto and enjoy the new chapter

* * *

Chapter 4: Don't touch me!

Sasuke's POV

Today is the first day of the academy, I don't know how but, brother already managed to convince father to come and see the ceremony. I'm now at the academy's ground, many parents and children roaming around everywhere, I come here with my father and brother of course, he fortunately don't have any mission and decided to come with me. I could see the Yamanaka kid, the one I met long time ago in the circus show, the Inuzuka, Aburame, Hyuuga girl, the fat Akimichi, and many others, I then saw the Hokage, he supposed to have a son, but where is he? I heard his son is at the same age as me, I really curious and want to see his son, just what kind of boy do you think should be the son of our strongest shinobi?

"Sasuke, be careful, the girls already around you" said my brother, whispering at my ear when I realized that I already surrounded by the girls who later will be running away from me because of my brother.

"They're annoying" I said to him, my father and the other parents currently listening to the Hokage's speech, I don't know why, but my father seems very busy lately, maybe the clan have some problems.

"Hahaha, you know it will get worse later, I think I should teach you the famous 'Uchiha glare' later" said my brother, he's smiling at me, I really think that he experience that too when he's at the academy.

"I don't want to, I want to be stronger, and would you train with me today?" I ask him, with my puppy eyes move which always gets him every time. I just want to be recognized by my father and not living as a shadow of my brother.

He flinched a bit and sighed, "Yes, of course, I don't have any mission for this week"

"Yay!" I jumped in joy around, then realized a pink haired girl with black dress and her shoulder length hair, standing alone at the ground, seems to isolated herself from the other, I then realized the other girl just glare and talking behind her, the girl just walk away farther from them, my brother seems to realized that too and take my hand, going to her direction.

We walk farther and then saw her, staring at an almost dead little white cat, she kneeled down, put her hand at the cat and soon after that, the cat come back to live, standing and jumping around the girl and then run off. I just stand there like a statue, I don't know any jutsu like that and it seems that my brother also confused at that, even though we're in hiding.

Then, I heard sound from the bush, the girl stand up in surprise and see the other girls which I remember from the academy, they have their uncomfortable look at their face and I remember them surround me before,

"Hey, it's the pink haired freak" said one of them

"Don't say that, she will kill you with her ability" said the other, mockingly

"What do you want?" ask the girl, her voice is as cold as ice, even scarier than my brother's angry

"Oh…it's scary, you know what, our parents told us to not come near you, but you're disgusting with your pink hair and that cursed ability of yours, make us really want to do something good with you" said the other girl while then one of them throw stone at her and injuring her at the face. She stayed emotionless while the other keep throwing stone at her until then, I couldn't bear to see it and run to their direction with my brother behind me, the girl saw us and their face paled,

"Sasuke-kun, um…what are you doing here?" ask one of them

"Get lost!" I just said that to them with my fullest rage on my eyes and then all of them run away from the sight scared of me and my brother's presence.

I then go to the girl's side, she just standing emotionlessly and staring at the forest, ignoring her wounds.

"Are you alright?" I ask her and pick a handkerchief and tried to help the girl, she stayed silent but when I tried to touch her, she immediately slap my hand and stare at me angrily

"Don't touch me" she said and then without any further words, she stepped deeper to the woods, I stared confusedly at my brother who then take my hand to follow the girl and then, he activated his sharingan and saw the girl, standing at a medium sized tree and touch it. The tree then withered and her wounds heal itself without any medical ninjutsu or anything like that. I stared at my brother and he didn't say anything, just take me away from the sight.

"Nii-san, what kind of jutsu was that?" I asked him, we're almost at the academy ground and he still has his sharingan turned on

"That's not a jutsu" he said finally after moment of silent

"Eh? But the wounds heal themselves" I said to him

"She…has an exceptional power that is to suck and give life forces" he answers me

"But, chakra is life force" I tried to argue

"No, there are 2 kind of chakra, the one which we could control for jutsu use and the other one is the one which keep us alive, something that heals our wounds and couldn't control, it stayed inside our body, when our chakra decreased this is the one that keep us alive, this two kind of chakra share their own functions and keep us living normally" he answer me

I nod at him and we arrived at the academy ground to see father already waiting for us there, talking with the Hokage, I then decided to finally ask the Hokage about his son

"Father, we're here" said my brother, he immediately turns his head and nod at us while then he said that he will be home early and give us permission to play here for a moment and then bid his good bye to the Hokage.

"Itachi, I haven't seen you for a long time" he said to my brother happily

"Yes it is Hokage-sama, and this is my brother, he will be entering the academy this year" he introduced me to the Hokage who smiled kindly

"Hello there, Sasuke, I heard about you from your parents" he said to me, he pat my head and I somehow feel that this is the kind of father I want

"Hello, Hokage-sama," I greet him

"Ah, if he's still live here, he will be here too maybe you could be a good friend" he said to me, smiling sadly, I then remembered something to ask him

"Hokage-sama, I heard you have a son, I want to meet him, I'm always curious about what kind of boy could be your son" I ask him which then my brother called as innocently

He flinched a bit but answers me, "He left the village 2 years ago with a group"

I'm surprised at this and apologized, "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, it's mine really, but don't worry you'll meet him one day" he said to me

"What kind of boy is he?" I ask him again, he seems to like kids and hoping that one day they will be friends of his son

"A very cheerful child and had huge amount of chakra, you know I decided to enter him to the academy 2 years earlier to force him out of the house, but he then ended up skipping everyday, maybe it's my fault to not keeping attention at him" he answer me, I then come to a conclusion,

"Your son is a child with problems" I said to him, he then laugh at me and continue, "Yeah he is, by the way he has blond hair and blue eyes, kind of look like me with whiskers and shorter hair. And he is what you could say as a genius when it comes to trouble making, he made my house fully trashed back then but when it come to ninja thing he could master them very fast, he could mask his chakra 2 years ago and could control chakra very well, even though he couldn't do jutsu because he don't even know one because of him skipping class"

I nod at him ask him about many things about his son and he seems to like telling me about his dearly son who left the village 2 years ago. After a while of talking finally we come home, there are several things that I know about his son, he is a blond with blue eyes, he is a genius which make me a little jealous, he left the village 2 years ago, and his name is Naruto. I then thought the Hokage love ramen and he named his child with that something inside ramen?

Sakura's POV

Another day with the insolent girls who spoiled too much by their lovely parents

Another day of beatings from the kids and glare form the adults, I then stepped to the orphanage to see no one, in fact this is a separate orphanage from the normal one, I was living here separately because of my 'dangerous' power as the owner of the normal orphanage said and he is scare of the other children be accidently killed by me.

I really don't mind if I killed someone, they deserved it, the one who always feel superior of others. But I never killed anyone who hit me, why? Because if I kill them I would get in trouble and Sayaka-san won't be very happy. Wondering who is she? She is a woman who take care of me, the only one who care for me, she always smiling even though it's a hard time, she always treat my wounds and take care of me.

"I'm home" I said to the house to see Sayaka-san running to me, she sighed at me who don't have any wounds

"Welcome home, it's good that you didn't come home with any wounds" she said to me, smiling as usual

"Yes thank you" I said to her and she then asked me about how the academy was and I said that it was fine,

Years ago, when I haven't discovered my power, I live at the normal orphanage, have friends and play with the other child everyday. But then, after I discovered my power accidently by reviving a butterfly at a crowded street the villagers and the other kids started to distant themselves from me and finally I was moved to the other orphanage with Sayaka-san, she managed to touch me without problems with her gloves of course, if she don't use it, her life force will be taken by me. Despite my exceptional power, I can't control it, when one of the kind children tried to touch me once, he then become sick for a week and after that I refuse anyone to touch me without any cover. After a while, the orphanage owner convinced me to enter the academy, but…

The villagers feared of me, they started to hit me and glare me every time I go to the town. It required Sayaka-san's best ability to convince me to go to the academy when I refused to go out, I just like to go inside the forest, where no one will recognized me and hit me, I don't like being hurt, please just stop.

Normal POV

Somewhere near the Konoha border…

"It's already a long time, Konoha" said a blond boy with black pants and white shirt, complete with a black hood jacket.

"Yes it is, Naruto, do you miss the village?" ask a purple haired woman who lead the group

"Kind of, but I don't want to see the villagers" answer the blond boy

The woman just smiled at him while the other members chatted happily behind them, then a green haired boy who seems older than him come forward and hug him from behind.

"Don't be a quiet child today, Naruto it's uncomfortable for me, and you're my prank partner" he said to him

"The two of you together is a nightmare" said a brown haired girl from behind, hitting them at the head.

"Don't worry about the villager, they seems to forget about you already" said the leader which assured the blond boy,

"Let's hope so" said Naruto, remembering the Sand Village which they visited a while ago and they all seemed to forget Gaara already

After a while of walking, they found a good site for camping and they set their camp while their leader goes to the Hokage for permission

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Enter," said a man voice from behind the door

The leader then opened the door and step inside the room to see him surprised at her visit,

"Long time no sees, Namikaze" said the woman

"It's you, so you're here to perform?" he ask her, his voice sounded much more kinder than the last they met 2 years ago

"Of course, we're a circus group" answer the woman

"It's a good thing that we're alone, how's he?" he asked her again, talking about his son

"Fine and the worst trouble maker" said the woman

"At least this is one of the good thing that he left, he gave me a lot of problem back then, a perfect trouble maker indeed" answer the blond Hokage,

"It really is, and as you know I would like the same place as before and this is your free ticket" she said, handing him 2 tickets

"Thanks again, it seems that you've got a lot of new member, what will he perform?" ask the Hokage

"If you're talking about Naruto, it's a secret, and I don't want to spoil the fun" answer her playfully and leave the room

Then the blond Hokage leave his office for his house after work, to see the little girl with wheelchair eating her dinner with ANBU beside her, serving her, she then realized his presence and turns her head, smiling at him

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama, would you like some food?" ask her while the other ANBU bowing at him

"Yes please" answer the blond Hokage, sitting at the other chair and giving her ticket for the circus show

"And this is?" ask the girl

Minato smiled at her and answer, "Ticket for their performance and I want you to go too, it's not good for your health to be cooped inside the house all day"

She giggled at him and said, "I always take a walk around the garden"

"That's not enough, you should go to the town once in a while and I think this is a good opportunity, it's in 2 days and I will get my friends to come too and maybe you'll get some friends" said the Hokage

"And your son will perform also?" she asked him

"She said he will and she keeps it a secret, that damn Nakitsugi…" growled him

"I'm looking forward for it" she answer while rolling her wheelchair to her bedroom

Meanwhile again, at the group's meeting point, all of the members currently preparing their tent and begin to planning their show

"So Naruto, you're going to perform at the end and Karen at the beginning as usual, and the rest is the same as usual, but don't forget our night show, it's our pride" said their leader giving a little speech

"Hey, Karen, you don't have to meet your twins?" ask Yugito to the girl

"Later, and I have to see my mother too" she answer her

The next day, at the academy…

Sasuke's POV

At last the academy started, I'm getting excited, how they teach things and what I will learn here, true, I learned many things with my brother, but I'm curious about what will they teach us here…

But then, I could see the pink haired girl, walking alone to the academy with the other kids and parents glaring at her, I then come closer to hear them talking about her,

"The demon girl"

"Why the Hokage didn't kill her, she will kill all of us someday?"

"The Hokage is too kind; he won't kill anyone just for that reason"

And so on…

I then turned to my brother, he's also glaring at the old people talking about her like that, and it seems that he didn't like it a bit. He glared openly and they closed their damn mouth and I go to the girl's side, to see her usual lifeless eyes, staring at me, she seemed to be scared and then run off to her class, well, it's also my class

She sit at the further part of the class while the other then ignoring her and get on with their business when our sensei comes

"Well, everyone, I'm Iruka, I'll be your teacher for this year, I'm looking forward to work with you" he said and the other then they chorused to answer him and he started with introduction until he stop at me,

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you" I said then come back to my seat until I could hear Iruka sensei calling for the pink haired girl and she then stand up and said,

"Sakura" and then sit back to her seat, 'what the hell, just name?' I thought

At the Academy they're just teaching us the basic of chakra and some other theories and when I see my brother to pick me up from school, I could see the girls and boys, even some adults and the people around just ignoring it, they are beating the pink haired girl, again, I tried to come to her side to help but I could see a raven haired woman knocked them out, and the rest run away in fear when they see her, they're scared of her actually, and a blond boy who looks like at the same age as me then come to her aid, handing her a handkerchief again, and the girl just stared at him coldly and slap his hand again when the raven haired girl then grabbed her shoulder and the girl screamed at her

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" and run away, I could see her eyes, it's worried and fear, but the raven haired girl then appeared in front of her and whispering something that make her stop and they then leave her when I come to her side

"Are you alright?" I asked her and so is my brother, trying to get his first aid inside his ninja pouch, she just stared at us but then answered

"Yes I am, don't worry, I could heal this later" and she head to the woods again and leaving us alone, but my brother then grab her hand and she slap it, but my brother say again, "You are not, come with us, I'll tend your wounds"

She just stared at us confusedly but the come with us to our house, to see our mother gasp when they see the girl

"Oh my God, you poor little thing what happened?" she asked and the girl just stayed silent and my brother answer her, "Bullied by freak villagers"

My mother scoffed in anger and muttered something about, 'I definitely have to tell that Namikaze about this' and begin to tend for her wound, but before that the girl told her to get a gloves if she want to touch her or she will get sick or even death, even though my mother seem confused but she do it nonetheless when my father come home and see us with the pink haired girl

"Mikoto what happened to the girl?" he ask and my mother tell him everything, he just growl and having this surprised face and tried to touch the girl, but again, the girl just dodge him

"Please don't touch me, you'll die" she said and my father stops and gets a glove then pats her head

"There, it should be alright if I wear gloves is it, what's your name little girl?" he asked, which make me very surprised, my father never showed that affection even to his family, just who's this girl

The girl just stared at him and answered, "Sakura" and my father nod at her, okay now this is really make me confused, the girl managed to melt my super cold father

"Your ability is rare, the villagers are just scared and that's why you get this right?" he asked and the girl nod, my father then muttered something about Haruno, but seeing that I don't know anything about ninja history, I brushed it off until the clock then ring, signaling that it's already 6 o'clock in the evening

"Well, Sakura-chan, it's already late, do you want to eat dinner with us?" ask my mother and slightly nod, my father seem to be a little happy and all of us head to the dining room,

"Then, Sasuke, how's your school?" ask my mother and I started to tell her,

"Just a few theories and basic theory of chakra, that's all we have a written test in 2 days" I said and she nod, she then turned her gaze to the silent girl and back to me

"Then, how about Sakura, is she good?" I asked and when I tried to answer, my father cut off the conversation

"Sasuke, if she couldn't do her lessons, maybe I should expect you and Itachi helping her then, seeing that the villagers don't like her a bit" he said and I nod at him and so is my brother, soon the dinner ends and my father told me to get the girl to her house with my brother of course

"So, want to train with us tomorrow?" ask my brother and she then answered with low voice, "Yes, please"

"By the way, what's the raven haired girl say to you before?" I asked and she then turned to face me and answered, "That she has a way to teach me control my power"

I obviously surprised and stare at the girl, she seem to open up a bit and she then asked, "Can I trust you not to hurt me?"

We stayed silent, but my brother then opened his mouth, "Of course, we are the Uchiha, we don't fear of anything, just someone who don't have enough power will fear your power"

And I too, nod at him and I could see her smiling slightly, I admit it, she's cute if she don't keep that cold attitude of hers and we arrived at her house and the door opened, reveal a long haired woman

"My God, Sakura I thought you're missing, do you find her Uchiha-san, thank you" said the woman, she's also wearing a gloves and hug the girl, I could feel Sakura really love this woman, is she her mother

"Sayaka-san, they help me" she said and hug the woman back

"Well, thank you very much Uchiha-san, I'm sorry she's giving you a little problem" said the woman as my brother wave his hand,

"Nope, it's a good thing to do, then Sakura, good night, I'll get you for the academy tomorrow" he said and Sakura then turned her eyes

"No, you don't have to, I'll be troubling you" she said, but I then answered,

"It's alright; it's at the same direction as our house as well"

She then nod and get inside the house and the woman called Sayaka asked if we want to go inside, but my brother then refuse, but asked her something

"Are you her mother?" he asked, the woman shook her head and said, "No, I'm just someone from the orphanage who's taking care of her"

"Where's her parents?" asked my brother again, the woman just shook her head and said,

"No one know, we just find her at the front door and get her into the orphanage, but after they discovered her power, they shunned her with me as her caretaker here"

My brother then nod and we come back to the compound to see our mother knitting a sweater and my father doing paperwork from his office when my mother sees us

"Oh, you're back, do you meet her parents?" she asked and I answered her, "No, she don't have any, we met her caretaker"

My mother then seemed to have this sad expression and my father told me to sleep already, it's already 9 o'clock and I head to my bedroom

Itachi's POV

Now, what's the reason my father treat this new girl with that much affection, he don't even show Sasuke that much, I wonder why and I then head to his office at the night to see him still working on the rebellion and his usual work

"Father, can I ask you something?" I asked and he nods his head and I continued, "What's so unique of that girl that you seem to be attached to her?"

He just sighs and answered, "Because… that's what the Haruno's effect on us, all of them"

"Haruno?" I asked again and he started to talk again, "Do you know of the supposed to be wife of Uchiha Madara?"

I nod at him, if I remember correctly she's from a clan named Haruno and she possessed a kind of ability

"Haruno-sama's clan was destroyed by the Fire country because they fear her power, and she as the clan's head come here and meet Madara-sama, and you know what happened after that, unfortunately, she was killed when she was pregnant, leaving none as the heir to Haruno clan, there are several members of Haruno clan around the world that was drive into slavery by the Fire Country, but they then exterminated almost the same time as the leader's assassination, now… the girl, Sakura is it, has the same ability as the female leader that time, she could be the only surviving heir of the Haruno clan and as our clan's responsibility for the Haruno clan, it's only common that I care for what Madara-sama left behind" he said, sighing and I asked again

"Left behind, what do you mean?"

"Madara-sama left us a will, if we somehow find the surviving member of the Haruno we must keep her in strict custody inside the clan, so after this maybe I'll get her to live here. Like I'll let the villagers treat her like that" answer my father, so the girl is a surviving member of that clan, I must search more for that

"Beside, we could use her hatred for the village as our useful asset for the rebellion" he said again and I then remember about my mission, and asked again

"So, your reason for care for the girl, is it because she's a useful asset or because Madara-sama said so?"

"Most of it because Madara-sama said so, just says hitting 2 birds with one stones" he answered

"By the way, pick her up tomorrow from her house, I don't want that kind of bullying happen again" said my father and I nod at him

Normal POV

The next day, at the group's meeting point

"Hey, Naruto did something happened, you seem angry?" ask Gaara with his super big tiger and Shukaku at his shoulder

"The damn villagers found a new victim of their beating" he answer the red haired boy who then stared at him confusedly

"And what's the reason this time, it's not a host again is it?" asked Gaara and Naruto just scoffed

"Nope, she apparently has the ability to suck and give life forces" answer Naruto and Gaara just shrugged when they could hear Karen hitting a tree and destroying it

"Karen, what's wrong?" ask Kabuto who's still eating his breakfast

"The stupid damn villagers" she said and hitting a tree again with her insane strength

"Hey, Kabuto what happened?" ask their leader and the glasses boy just raise his shoulder

"Ask the damn girl, Wakana-san" he said and Wakana then go to the girl's side and asked

"What happened, Karen, you seem angry?" she asked kindly and the girl calmed down

"The new victim of the villagers" she answered and the woman then asked again, "Who is it?"

"A girl with power to suck and give life forces" she answered and the woman then thinks for a bit and getting a pink necklace from her bags

"Give this to her tomorrow, Karen, it's a power holder" she said and the girl nod as Naruto then asked again, "Hey, Wakana-san, what's with the girl, it seems like a blood line limit?"

"That, Naruto, you should get the girl here and I'll tell you a story" she said handing him a bamboo sword

"You should train, our performance is soon" said the woman and Naruto then grab it and slash the tree easily, "Right away, Wakana-san"

Sakura's just wake up when she could hear Sayaka-san calling for her from downstairs

"Sakura, wake up, Sasuke and Itachi's here to pick you up" said the woman and the girl then changed her clothes and head downstairs to see 2 raven haired boy sitting at the dining room

"Hello, Sakura" greet Sasuke who then come to her side, after that event yesterday, he could feel the girl started to open up a bit with him and his family

"Good morning, sorry to trouble you, Uchiha-san" she said and the eating her breakfast and I just shook my head

"Nope, we want to do it, beside my father also told us to get you" said the boy and soon they head to the Academy, the girl could feel people glaring at her and some shinobi even tried to hurt her, if Itachi wasn't there she would be killed already when they really tried to stab her with kunai

"You alright?" ask the older boy and she nod sadly, she don't even know why they would hate her so much that they want to kill her until they arrived at the academy, the girls already waiting for the raven haired boy they liked so much, much to say that he gained a fan club of his own but when they tried to get close to him, they see the pink haired girl and immediately shove her away

"What are you doing with Sasuke-kun, you pink haired freak" shout one of them, and following the other

"Get away, forehead"

"Why do you even come to the Academy, billboard head" said one of them until the raven haired boy couldn't stand it even if the girl just stared at them coldly

"Say something, stupid head" they scream and throw a rock, followed by the other, even some adults join them until he could hear his father threatening them with his death glare

"Uchiha-sama, could I ask what are you doing here?" ask one of the adults, shivering in front of the man

"Fuck off, you insolent villagers, just get out of here and don't bother to get this girl or our clan will personally kill you" he said in his threatening glare and all of them run away in fear and he come to the curled girl, who's shivering in fear with wounds around her when she then stand up and touch a tree again and it withered while her wounds then healed in a matter of seconds

"You alright?" ask Fugaku and the girl just smiled and nod

"Yes I am, don't worry Uchiha-san, Sasuke we will be late, let's go" she said and run off to the academy while Sasuke followed from behind when his father grab his shoulder,

"Sasuke, I expect this not repeated again" he said and the boy nod at him, inside he's a little down because he couldn't even save the girl and his father has made it clear, he don't want something like this happen again

Fugaku already spread the new to the clan's council and they are extremely happy about the news, they have waited who knows how long for the Haruno clan's member to appeared before them, so they could at least do what their ancestors wanted them to

"This is a good news, Fugaku-sama, at last we have the heir of Haruno clan with us" said one of the member

"Get her here once, we would like to see her, I heard she resemble Sayuri-sama" said the other, with their happy smiling face, the clan always obsessed with searching for the Haruno, because their ancestors were practically merged the clan so they have responsibility for the Haruno

"I'll get her here tomorrow" said their head

It's not just the clan's council, the clan's member, all of them are in joy of having the last heir of Haruno, they have searched for a long damn time, and now they've found one, what kind of girl is she, they will know soon…

After the lessons finish, the 2 kids could see Itachi already there, waiting for them with a few clan's member who seems to be the same age as him

"Yo, Sasuke" said one of them

"Shisui-san, hello, long time no see" said the boy, bowing

"And what's with this ruckus, why did father send many of you?" he asked again and they sigh

"Because he's too over protective for the heir" they chorused including Itachi, as Sakura just stared confusedly, she think that Sasuke is the heir so she just brushed it off

"By the way, is this Sakura-chan, you're cute as Mikoto-san said" said Shisui, closing to the girl and she backed away

"Um… please back off, you don't wear gloves" she said and he then backed off, knowing her ability and the rest of them laugh at him

"Sakura, our leader want to see you, care to come with us?" ask the other Uchiha

She just nod, but remember her test tomorrow, "I'm sorry, I have test tomorrow and the orphanage owner won't be happy if I failed, so I have to study" she said and the other just stared at her and laugh

"Look at her, Itachi, she could be smarter than you" said Shisui, granted a hit at his head

"Shut your mouth" he said but then turned his gaze at the girl

"Don't worry, with your brain, you'll get the lessons in no time" he said and the girl nod, following to the Uchiha compound

When she get in, she get an unusual greetings, no one glaring daggers at her, instead they seem happy with her arrive, she then arrived at Sasuke's house to see Mikoto greeting her with her usual happy face and a purple haired woman with yukata who smiled at her

"Greetings, Sakura and hello Itachi, it's already a long time, I offer your father this" she said handing him a necklace

"This is?" he asked and he then could see Karen standing behind her

"The stupid old bag come to us this morning, asking for Wakana-san to give him something to at least put down a little of her power, so here it is" she said and she see Shisui grinning at her

"Hi, Karen, you're back permanently or non permanently?" he asked and the girl then scoffed

"Like hell, Shisui and stop flirting with me" she said when the other Uchiha tried to get close to her

"Well, Karen let's go back and nice to meet you Sakura-chan, maybe you would like to visit us in a while" she said, handing her the necklace and get out of the house

Sakura stared at the necklace confusedly when Mikoto then placed it on her neck and said, "This is a power holder, until you could control it, at least you don't want everyone wearing gloves to touch you right?"

Sakura nod when Fugaku then come and see the girl, he smiled lightly at her and then said, "I want you to meet someone, Sakura, care to come? Itachi and the other, you could leave from here, I'll take care of her, and Sasuke, how about training with Itachi and the other, Sakura will follow you later"

They nod and left the house as Sakura stared at their leaving figure in worried until Mikoto give her assuring touch on her shoulder

"Don't worry, we won't do anything, just go with Fugaku" she said and she follows the man to a room, filled with the clan's council, when they noticed her presence the immediately break into a huge smile

"My, she look so much like Sayuri-sama," said one of them as the other nod at the sentences

"How rude of us, we haven't introduce our selves, we're the council of the Uchiha clan, nice to meet you Sakura" said the other as one of the maids then come inside and put an almost dying cat in front of her

Sakura unconsciously put her hand and in a matter of seconds the cat awake and get to the girl who pat its head and the cat crawled in her tiny hand as the council just stared in awe

"She's the real one, what a good day it is" said Fugaku and the council nod and Sakura stared at them confusedly

"Sakura, we would like to offer you to live in our compound, your ancestors apparently has merged with our clan so we have responsibility to take care of you, that is if you agree" said one of the council's member, she gasped, every time in her life, she always shunned, no one want her, but they offer her to live there, she almost say yes, but she remember Sayaka-san, the woman who's always taking care of her

"I'm really grateful of your offer, but unfortunately, I still have someone who's I'm greatly indebted of, so if you don't mind I would like to live in my current house" she said, the council just nod and turned to Fugaku

"If that's your will, then we don't have any right to force you, but every morning I'll send Itachi and Sasuke to pick you up, you are beaten up again today and we won't let that happen or maybe I should send more ninja?" he said, the girl just nod and she just about to get out of the room when she then fell she had headache that hurts so much until she collapse to the ground, the council immediately come to her aid when Sakura then lose her consciousness and someone take turn of her body,

"_My, this clan is getting bigger"_ said the supposed to be Sakura, but her voice changed to a woman's voice and she then stand up to face the clan and when they see her, they kneel down

"Sayuri-sama, please excuse my rudeness, but why could you…" ask one of them as the woman laugh

"_How to say, this cute little child is my reincarnation, just like he wanted me to be, someone who looks like me, someone who's protected, but it seems that she don't have proper environment, this village is getting more insane"_ said the woman, Sayuri

"We humbly apologize for not discovering her earlier, Sayuri-sama" said Fugaku, who's still kneeling down,

"_I don't really mind, but I have to tell you something"_ said the woman and they all have their attention on the woman, _"This girl here, is going to leave very soon"_ and granted a whisper of uneasiness from the council until Fugaku then expressing his refusal

"Please wait, we've wait for a long time for your clan member, and now you said she will leave, is there a way for us to make her stay?" he asked and the woman just shook her head slightly

"_It is necessary, for her to control her power, and to see the world, she won't be save in this village, someone will tried to kill her later before she leave, and what will you prefer, to lose another heir or to let her leave?"_ she asked and they stayed silent

"Don't tell me it's the Nakitsugi again?" ask Fugaku, he already lose his daughter and now he will lose the precious heir to their group again

"_It is, if I could say, Fugaku, she's the only one know about controlling her power, seeing that she met one of my clan member a long time ago, unfortunately, the one she met already killed by the Fire Country again, I can't say I don't hate them, but I would like to avoid any unnecessary bloodbath. Now, I would suggest you to keeping her safe until she leave then, by the way, the prediction girl of yours will come soon, you better treat her good"_ said the woman as the council then said again

"Could I ask, where did she get something like that, my daughter?" and the woman then have her sad expression

"_That kind of ability come once in a century, and usually, they will lost something, it's a power beyond your logic and to gain it, you must lose something, in her case she lose her legs, but gain the ability instead, for my clan, maybe it's our bloodline limit, to gain exceptional power and not losing anything, then I've spent much of my power already, if you would excuse me"_ she said and the girl once again collapse and the normal Sakura wake up and seem to be a little exhausted

"Well, Sakura, you collapse all of a sudden, are you alright now?" ask one of the council member and she nod, Fugaku then escort her out of the room with the cat in her arms, and she could see another Uchiha shinobi, standing at the door

"Excuse me, Fugaku-sama asked me to escort you to the training ground" he said at the girl nod again, she followed him to the training ground to see Itachi, Sasuke, and a few Uchiha shinobi training happily at the ground, some are throwing kunai and some are reading scrolls, Sasuke himself just reading the school book, seeing that he has test tomorrow when he noticed the girl

"Sakura, come here, we have to study for the test" he said and she come to his side, her bag already there and she opened her book

The next day, they do the test successfully and the day seem to be uneventful even after a bunch of Uchiha shinobi come there to get them, but Sakura then remember something and she told them that she want to go somewhere

"Excuse me, could I go somewhere, I have a little promise with someone" said the girl, Sasuke and the other just stared at her confusedly until she hold up her necklace

"I want to thank the woman from before, the one giving me this" she said and they nod, until Shisui then asked, "Do you know where she is?" and they keep their mouth shut, even Sakura, Like hell she know where the woman is until Itachi then step ahead

"I know where they are, follow me, Shisui, you could go back its safe already inside the forest" said Itachi and the shinobi then disappeared, leaving the girl with Sasuke and his brother who head for the group's meeting point

They then could see the members chatting happily and a few bijuu roaming around, either playing or bothering the host, until Naruto then noticed their presence and come to their direction

"Do you have anything with us?" he asked and Sakura then showed her necklace

"Excuse me, I want to meet someone with purple hair who gave me this yesterday" she said and the blond boy then screams to the leader who comes to their way and smiles at them

"I don't expect you to come here this fast, Sakura" she said and the blond boy then come the their place

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto" he said to Sasuke who just turn his head to another direction, ignoring him which makes him very angry

"What the hell with you, teme…." He scream and the raven haired boy just stuck his tongue to him, "You look like a dobe" he said and they are glaring each other for a whole minute until Gaara come to their side

"Sorry, he's rude, I'm Gaara" said the red haired boy and Sasuke nod at him and introduce him self

"Uchiha Sasuke" and Gaara nod at him

"What! Why did Gaara get a response and I don't get any" he asked and the 2 boys chorused, "Because you're a dobe that's why" and Naruto just run off somewhere after he gets his bamboo sword and left them in his super bad mood until Karen cheer him up

"Did you do that on purpose?" ask Sakura to the boy who just smirk and nod

"He's interesting" he said and Gaara just nod at him

"He's the number one trouble maker, but he's interesting nonetheless" said Gaara until then Sasuke remember something about the Hokage's son and chased the blond boy who's slashing the objects with his bamboo swords

"Hey," he said, and the blond then turned his attention to him and turns again, still angry about the earlier event

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, but I want to ask something" said Sasuke and Naruto then sheathing his sword and head to him

"What is it?" he asked and the Uchiha then continued, "Are you the Hokage's son?"

The blond boy just laugh and answer, "Yeah, I am, but what's the difference, you want to know the reason why I left, he never pay attention to me and I'm tired being under my oh so powerful father, that's all"

Sasuke feel that he's the same as him, he's tired under his father's shadow, and him, under his genius brother's shadow and for his father, he's barely paying any attention to his youngest child and to say the truth, he's a little jealous of Sakura who's getting so much attention from his father

"You know, I think we're the same" he said to the blond boy who just stared at him confusedly

"How so, you have full family, your clan is one of the biggest in Konoha minus the Hyuuga, and you have a caring older brother and no one beating you up right?" asked Naruto back to the boy

"My life isn't as easy as you picture it, dobe" he said and gained another confused stare from the blond boy who's now sitting beside him

"My father, barely pays any attention on me, it's just my brother everyday, and it's like everyone expect me to be like my brother" he said and they stayed silent until Naruto then grinning at him

"Well, all of this time I thought you're having a good life it seems I was wrong" he said and he just smile slightly at him

"Then, want to be my friends, you will be my first after Sakura?" asked the little raven haired boy and once again, Naruto grinning his fox grin at him and nod

"Yeah, of course, you look nice enough" he said

"But I will still call you dobe" he said and the blond boy was angry at him again

"WHAT THE HELL! COME BACK HERE TEME, I'LL KILL YOU" he scream and the other boy just running from him and laughing

Meanwhile a girl with wheelchair enter the main house of the Uchiha, she get confused stare from the clan's member and possibly later, from the clan's council, she roll her wheelchair to the council's room to see them talking about the Haruno her when they noticed her presence

"Yuki, what business do you have here?" ask her father coldly and the girl just sighed

"I've got a new prediction and I thought you will be the first one to know this" she said and they all nod at her as she then begins

"_The lost blossom..._

_She is the one who hated the village_

_And the moon then come and offers her_

_The way of redemption_

_Also the fiery clan comes to her_

_Giving her the inherited things of her ancestors_

_But the home then hurt her again_

_Then the young fire comes to the rescue_

_But the lost blossom then lost control_

_While the moon then will be the right place_

_And she leaves along with the dawn"_

"That's almost the same as what Sayuri-sama told us" said Fugaku as the girl stared back at him

"Oh, the girl is her reincarnation?" ask the little girl and them all nod

"Yes she is, and we are in the middle of talking whether to let her leave of keep her inside the clan" said one of the council

"Besides, your so called plan is dangerous for her" she said and the council then glaring at her, not expecting the girl to know about their plan

"Use your logic, dear father, if you failed she could be killed, beside who want to live with hating glares everyday?" ask the girl

"First of all, where did you get the information about our plan?" ask Fugaku as the girl then smiled at him, "Prediction" answered the girl and she then continued

"Well, my prediction did say that she will leave, and no matter how strong you are… you won't win against fate" said the girl who then retreated from the room

Meanwhile at the group's meeting point, Sakura and Sasuke watching Naruto's training, he just slashing objects easily with his bamboo sword and Sakura staring at him with awe

"That's brilliant, Naruto what kind of sword style is that?" she asked, Naruto and the other apparently have introduced their inner beast, Kyuubi, and the other and she seemed to open up to everyone now, including Sasuke who just befriend Gaara and Naruto

"TenshinRyu, a kind of sword play which slash objects with bamboo swords, Sakura-chan, how about you train with Kabuto or Yamato, they're very skilled ninja or maybe Karen, she's a good medical ninja you know" said Naruto who see that Sasuke's already training with Kabuto and Yamato while Karen still sharpening her swords when Sakura come to her side

"Karen-san, Naruto said you could do medical ninjutsu?" asked the girl and Karen sheathing her sword and nod at her

"Yeah, want to learn a bit?" she asked and the girl smiled at her and nod fiercely

"Of course, I really want to learn medical ninjutsu, I want to surpass the legendary Tsunade" said Sakura happily while Karen just smiling

"Well, in that case, let's start, you need a huge amount of time to surpass Tsunade-sama" said Karen who then walk to the river with Sakura

Meanwhile, Wakana's just roaming around the village, trying to find her old friends, but decided to talk with the Uchiha before that, she came to the compound and meet Mikoto who again, crush her in a bear hug and Fugaku who just stared at her coldly

"Fugaku, I have something to talk with you" she said, and the leader just nods and led her to the back yard

"I know about your plan" she said and Fugaku stopped, glaring at her with his sharingan while the woman don't even flinch

"You… don't tell me you planned to tell the village?" he asked in dangerous low voice

"Nope, it's not my problem it's yours actually, it's none of my concern, and I'm neither a citizen nor a ninja of this village, so well… I don't care actually" she answers him

"It's for my clan, we already have enough shame already, we need to revenge our fallen member of the clan and our ancestors by getting a hold of this village" said Fugaku and the woman scoffed

"Power hungry as always aren't you, well, do as you wish, I don't care but one thing Uchiha, your power hunger will drive you and your beloved clan to its path of destruction by your own blood" she said and leave the Uchiha Compound but, the man then hold her back

"Sayuri-sama said that you know how to control her power, how is it?" he asked

"Ah, that power, it's easy, I'm a seal master" she answer and getting a stone which look like a precious gem

"With that stone?" he asked again

"Yep, it's easy really, I met a member of that clan once and they taught me how to control their power using this kind of stone, it's from the land of Haruno which you know it's already abandoned and anyone could go there; just add a few seals and you could limit the power already" answer Wakana

"Hey, if she goes with you, I wish you could take care of the girl, she's the last of the Haruno after all" said Fugaku as the woman who look surprised at his wish just smirk

"Well, I don't expect you to care for her that much" she said and the man just growled and the woman finally leaves the compound

'_The history, is repeating itself again…'_ thought the woman as she left the compound

Meanwhile at the group's, meeting point…

"Hey, Sakura-chan, want to watch our premiere?" ask Naruto to the girl who just finished her daily training with Karen

"Okay, I want to see Karen-san perform, her sword is cool I want to see her" said Sakura cheerfully, the group has become her friends in a short time, seeing that they are hosts and experienced the same thing as her before

"Say that to brother, if he says yes then you could go" said Sasuke suddenly from behind

"Teme, what did you say, who are you that she need to get permission from Itachi?" asked Naruto angrily

"Basically, my father is a little overprotective of her, so I just doing his order" he answer easily and Naruto almost draw his sword to slash him when Karen take the sword

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the older girl

"Karen-san…"

"Go play somewhere else, brats, we're busy here" said Karen and the 3 kids run away, fearing her wrath

While they are running to the Uchiha compound, Sasuke suddenly stopped,

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" ask the girl as then Gaara running to their place

"Karen-san… is scary" he said, gaining a laugh from the other kids

"I'm sure you're late for running" said Naruto, holding his bamboo sword

"Hey, want to go somewhere?" ask Sasuke as the other kids staring him in confuse

"Where?" ask Sakura

Sasuke just smiled and running again while the other also running behind him

They soon arrive at a huge flower field with a Sakura tree at the middle

"Waahhh, it's beautiful, I don't have any idea there's something like this in Konoha" said Sakura

"I often came here when I was little, the tree over there" said Sasuke, pointing to the Sakura tree, "Is told to be the ever blooming sakura, the sakura never wither, it always blooming no matter what's the season"

Naruto run over to the tree and hold a kunai,

"Hey, let's write our name here" he said

"What for?" ask Gaara, he prefer sleeping at the flower field, it will be comfortable

"They said this is the ever blooming sakura right, let's crave our names here, so we will be friends forever like the ever blooming flower" said Naruto

Sakura smile widely as Sasuke just smirked and Gaara nod his head in agreement,

"I don't know you could be smart, dobe" said Sasuke, as Naruto tried to kick him, but missed

"Well, don't fight, let's crave our names" said Sakura as Naruto then crave their names and finished in a matter of minutes

"Finish" he said, putting back his kunai

"Hey, why my name is here, beside Naruto?" ask Sasuke

"WHAT, YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU BASTARD!" scream Naruto, chasing the little Uchiha around

"You're really close isn't it?" ask sakura happily and the 2 boys are glaring at each other and scream

"Who would want to be friends with him?" the ask in unison and then glaring back to each other

"Don't copy me!" they said at the same time as Sakura and Gaara laugh at them,

They're glaring at the 2 kids at first, but they soon smile to each other, maybe they're really best friend, even though they're always fighting with each other everyday since they met

"Hey, Naruto and Gaara will go off somewhere later right?" ask Sasuke, remembered that they're a travelling circus group

"Yeah, but don't worry, we'll come back here" answer Naruto as Sakura then stands and put the Konoha symbol at the middle of their names at the tree

"What's that for?" ask Gaara again

"So we will meet here again, this is Konoha's symbol, even though Gaara and Naruto will go off somewhere later, but we will meet here again someday" she said

They smile at the girl and stare at the blooming Sakura

'_Let's meet again here, someday'_

_

* * *

_What do you think? Good or Bad

Tell me please and you know the drill right

Read and Review

I appreciate reviews which give me idea and criticize my writing, because one of my friends say that it was a little confusing

so...

Make a longer review

give me idea and I hope I could improve for this

And for the second time

I need a Beta reader!

Thanks for reading

**Read and Review!**


End file.
